Unexpected Love
by ScreenwriterAB
Summary: Ty moves to Hudson after an unexpected Tragedy. He meets Amy and wonders if it was fate that brought him to Hudson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Amy sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Lou walks in with Baylee

"Baylee" How are you holding up

"Amy" I have been better

"Baylee" Grandpa is tacking up the horses lets go say goodbye to mom and dad

"Lou" The three of us have to stick together

Lou Baylee and Amy walk outside and over to the barn they all get on the horses and take off for the Cemtery they arrive at the Cemtery and gather around the 2 caskets Jack walks over to comfort Amy

"Pastor" Lets begin Dearly beloved we are here to say goodbye to Tim Fleming and Marion Bartlett Fleming as they both were taken far too soon from us please welcome them into your kingdom where they will live forever and ever Amen

3 Weeks later – Lilly House in Vancover

Lilly pacing around the house , Ty walks in

"Ty" Hey mom

"Lilly" we need to talk

"Ty" What going on ?

"Lilly" Your dad is in the ICU he was in a bad car accidnt

"Ty" But he is going to be ok right

"Lilly" The doctors think he maybe brain dead he may never wake up

"Ty" How can that be

"Lilly" He was without oxygen too long before someone came across the accident

"TY" Can I go see him

"Lilly" He is at St Mary

"Ty" I have to go see him or have you already given up on him

"Lilly" I would never give up on him

"Ty" Then why are you meeting with a divorce lawyer?

"Lilly" How do you know that

"Ty" I know things

"Lilly" yes, your father and I have grown apart and I think its best

"Ty" Best for who mom, I am going to see dad

Ty storms out of the house like a mad man, Ty arrives at the hospital he walks into Mark room and sees him hooked up to all these Machines like Ventilator a heart and lung Machine he walks over to his bed and grabs his hand

"Ty" Look dad you have to wake up and come back to us please I need you dad I can't handle girls without you I am only 16 you know way more about girls then I do please wake up. Dad you are always saying you are never leaving well I need to hold you to that right now please dad I need you. Dad don't make me say goodbye to you because I am not ready for that by any means.

Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Hi Ty

"Ty" Hi mom

"Lilly" I just spoke to the doctor and after all the test they have run buddy your dad is not waking up Ty I am so sorry he is gone and it's up to us when we let him go

"Ty" Dad would have never given up on you like you have given up on him

"Lilly" I am not giving up I am facing facts

"Ty" You say you love him Bull Shit if you love him you would never give up on him

"Lilly" Ty listen to me if there was something that would bring him back then I would do it but there isn't anything we can do I am sorry Ty I really am but you are going to have to say goodbye to your father

"Ty" I can't do that I just can't

Lilly tries to hug Ty but he jerks away, Lilly leaves

"Ty" Everyone is saying you gone by I don't buy it prove everyone wrong that you are going to be ok but if the doctors are not wrong. I love you dad more than anything all those camping trips, hikes all that father and son time we spent together you taught me so much. I can't tell you how much I am going to miss you were my best friend it was always you and I against mom. Please dad come back to us but if you don't wake up . Goodbye dad I love you

Ty kisses Mark on the forehead and walks out

One month later

Ty and Lilly are driving down the road the pass a sign that says welcome to Hudson

"Lilly" Welcome to your new home Hudson Alberta

"Ty" Why did you feel the need to move us to the middle of nowhere

"Lilly" This is where I grew up and besides I thought a change might be good for you

"TY"You don't know me the way dad did dad was my best friend

They arrive at their new house

"Lilly" welcome home

"Ty" Awesome Ty walks in the house walks up to his room and closes the door

At Heartland

Amy and Nick saddling up a couple of horses

"Amy" This is the first time I have been on a horse since the funeral

"Nick" Are you sure you are ready to this

"Amy" No but I need to

"Nick" OK

Nick and Amy get on the horses and take off for the trail ride

Back over at Lilly and Ty house

Ty walks downstairs and walks out the front door and down the street he arrives at Maggies walks inside

"Ty" ( says to himself) Let see what Hudson has to offer

To Be Contiuned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ty walks up the counter sits down, Soraya walks over

"Soraya" Can I help you

"Ty" Can I see a menu

"Soraya" Sure are you new around here

"Ty" Just moved here from Vancouver

"Soraya" Nice to meet you I am Soraya and you would be

"Ty" Names Ty

"Soraya" Nice to meet you do you go to Hudson High

"Ty" No but I am going to attending school there

"Soraya" Do you have a girlfriend

"Ty" Not at the moment

"Soraya" so what bring you to Hudson?

"Ty" My dad passed away and my mom thought it would be a good change for me to move to her home town

Amy walks in

"Amy" Hey Soraya is my order ready

"Soraya" Sure let me go grab it

"Ty" Hey I am Ty

"Amy" Amy nice to meet you

Soraya hands Amy her order and walks away

"Ty" who was that?

"Soraya" Amy

"Ty" what she like

"Soraya" She is total cow girl she lives on a ranch called Heartland but don't get too excited she has a boyfriend

"Ty" Come on her boyfriend is no match for me

"Soraya" Her Boyfriend Nick is the star of the football team

"Ty" Like I said he is no match for me

"Soraya" we will see wont we who comes out the winner of Amy Heart

"Ty" we will see

Ty leaves

Ty arrives back at his house walks inside walks up to his room closes the door, Lilly walks in

"Lilly" So how are things

"Ty" Thinks are fine

"Lilly" So what do you think of Hudson

"Ty" I think it might be ok here

"Lilly" what changed

"Ty" I can't say yet but hopefully it works out to my favor

"Lilly" A hint

"Ty" No way

"Lilly" Do you think you will like Hudson

"Ty" Maybe

The next day

Ty walks downstairs and walks out the front door, gets in his truck and takes off he arrives at Hudson high he walks in and immediatly sees Amy and starts to follow her Amy walk over to the Locker

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Hey?

"Ty" I am Ty nice to meet you and you are

"Amy" Not interested

"Ty" You are Amy right

"Amy" Yeah how do you know my name

"Ty" Soraya told me your name would be interested in going out with me sometime

"Amy" Sorry No I have a boy friend

"Ty" Think about it

"Amy" Thinking thinking the answer is still no

Amy walks away annoyed

"Ty" (says to himself) It is going to take a lot for me to win her over but I will not repeat will not be defeated

Justin walks over

"Justin" Saw you talking to Amy

"Ty" Yeah so

"Justin" Listen to me stay away from Amy if you are annoying her, she will tell her brother and you don't want the rath of Baylee is over protective over his sister even more since her parents died if you know what is good for you stay away from Amy

"Ty" Thanks for the tip but I will do what I want

"Justin" Ok your funeral

Justin walks away

Later on that day at Lunch

Ty eating lunch by himself, Amy walks over

"Amy" Mind if I sit here

"Ty" Sure be my guest

"Amy" so can I ask you a question

"Ty" Shoot

"Amy" Do just randomly go up to girls and ask them out

"Ty" Not typically

"Amy" we could be friends possibly but nothing more

"Ty" I accept your offer of friendship

"Amy" A group of us are going to Maggie's after school do you want to join in

Over in the distance Nick is watching Amy with Ty

Later on, that day

Ty leavings school, Nick comes up behind him

"Nick" Look stay away from Amy she is mine pal so I suggest you stay away from Amy

"Ty" Look I already know she is with you but you can't stop me from being friends with her

"Nick" want to bet

"Ty" Bring it on if anything I am not afraid of you

"Nick" be afraid very afraid

"Ty" I am shaken in my boots

Nick walks away, Ty rolls his eyes

"Ty" We will see wont me

Ty gets in his truck and drives away; he arrives home walks in

"Lilly" Hi Ty how was school?

"Ty" Fine now leave me alone

Ty walks upstairs closes his door and sits on his bed

Back at Heartland

Amy walks in Jack sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee

"Amy" Hey Grandpa is Lou home

"Jack" She is in the barn office

"Amy" Great Thanks

"Jack" How was school

"Amy" school was fine

Amy drops her backpack in her room and walks outside into the barn

"Lou" Hey what up

"Amy" Can I ask you a question

"Lou" Course you can what up

"Amy" There is this new kid a school

"Lou" What a boy?

"Amy" How did you guess

"Lou" Well let's see if it was a girl you would have never asked my opinion and let me guess you like him but you are torn because of Nick follow your heart if you like Ty dump Nick for Ty and you like Nick then let Ty know that it is not going to work out you being friends don't lead him on .

"Amy" But I like them both

"Lou" You are going to have to pick one

"Amy" But I don't know who to choose until Ty came along, I thought Nick was the right one for me

"Lou" Think about it you don't have to decide right this second

Amy walks into the barn

"Amy" I am going to go for a trail ride to help clear my head

"Lou" That doesn't sound like you at all

Amy tacks up a horse and takes off, Amy rides up to Marion grave gets off her horse and walks over and sits by the grave

"Amy" Hey mom I need your help I don't know what to do you knew Nick before you died but now there is this new guy Ty who I think might be the one but Nick could be the one as well I don't know I know what you would tell me is to follow your heart I wish you were here I love you mom

Over at Lilly house

Ty drives up , Lucas is sitting on the front steps , Ty gets out of the truck

"Ty" What are you doing here

"Lucas" Lilly called me said you moved out here

"Ty" How is LA

"Lucas" LA is good look I am sorry I couldn't get back for the funeral

"Ty" Its ok

"Lucas" So dare I ask how are you doing

"Ty" I have good days and bad days but I met this girl and she is like amazing but she has a boyfriend

"Lucas" So fight for her

"Ty" But what if I lose

"Lucas" Look I know back home you were king Ty you could get any girl you wanted and now you're afraid of rejection that she will turn you down

"Ty" Its not that simple

"Lucas" yes it is fight for the girl you love

"TY" I am going to fight for the girl I want to be with

"Lucas" Great now let's go for a hike or something

"Ty" Sure

To Be Contiuned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucas and Ty Hike up to the top of the mountain

"Lucas" The View is amazing up

"Ty" Yeah it is something special up here even if its this small town

"Lucas" Sometimes small town can be the best places in the world just have to open your eyes and see

"TY" You know how come we are basically the same age you are a year older than me how did you grow to be so much smarter

"Lucas" Luck I guess so tell me how are you really doing

"Ty" I feel lost I am angry I am sad

"Lucas" And all of those emotions are normal but when they get to be too much you come talk to me your mom who ever you want to but just know you are not alone

"Ty" How did you feel after Sarah died

"Lucas" The same but I was angry more than anything and please don't punch a wall like I did when you become angry

"Ty" Alright I promise

"Lucas" Good Man

"Ty" Ever since dad died, I feel as if the world doesn't make sense anymore

"Lucas" I know exactly how you are feeling but try to overcome the emotions best you can I know it's easier said than done but try but no matter what I have your back

"Ty" Thanks that means a lot we should have been brothers

"Lucas" No we are better as cousins they couldn't handle us as brothers

"Ty" There is probably some truth to that

"Lucas" So are there any girls that interest you

"Ty" There is one but she has a boyfriend

"Lucas" I see

Over at the Ranch

Inside Amy room

Amy is studding, Baylee walks in

"Baylee" hey do you want to go for a trail ride

"Amy" Sure

Baylee and Amy head out to the barn and tack up a couple of horses , They head out for the trail

"Baylee" So How are you doing

"Amy" With what?

"Baylee" You know what I am talking about

"Amy" I have good days and bad days where I am angry and sad and all of the above

"Baylee" Don't bottle up your emotions come talk me or Lou or Grandpa but please talk to someone

"Amy" I will I promise what about you how are you doing

"Baylee" I am feeling the same way you are but I am more angry then sad

"Amy" same goes to me

"Baylee" Thank you

In the barn office

Lou staring at a picture of Tim and Marion as tears stream down her cheek Jack walks in and Lou quickly wipes away the tears

"Jack" You don't have to hide your emotions its ok not to be ok

"Lou" Someone has to be the glue that holds this family together

"Jack" Let me take care of you three please it would help me a lot

"Lou" You don't always have to be the strong one

"Jack" I beg to differ

Lou comes around and hugs Jack

"Lou" I love you Grandpa

"Jack" I love you too

The next day at school

Ty meets up with Amy in the hall

"Ty" Hey Amy I was wondering if you want to hang out as friends

"Amy" Sure we can hang out

"Ty" Cool

"Amy" Come by Heartland on Saturday maybe we could go for a trail ride or something

"Ty" I don't really know how to ride a horse

"Amy" That is ok I can teach you

"Ty" In one day

"Amy" Yes in one day

"Ty" Ok you are one

Nick watching from the distance his eyes filling up with rage he feels like he is about to lose control he comes out behind Ty and punches him

"Nick" YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND

"Ty" Relax buddy we are just talking chill

"Nick" PARDON ME IF I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!

"Ty" Don't you trust Amy to have friends that are guys

"Nick" If I see you anywhere near my girlfriend again there will be hell to pay

"Ty" Is that a threat or a promise

"Nick" It's both so I would watch your back

Nick walks away from Ty and Glares at him the entire time

"Amy" Are you ok

"Ty" I am fine just leave me alone I don't think us being friends is going to work out

Ty walks away angrily

Later on that day

Ty drives up to his house and walks in walks up to his room Lilly Follow

"Lilly" How was your day

"Ty" My day was fine

"Lilly" Then what is with the shiner on your eye

"Ty" I don't want to talk about it

"Lilly" Ok fine but I am here if you need to talk

"Ty" Just leave me alone

Lilly walks out and closes the door

Back at Heartland

Lou working in the kitchen, Amy walks in

"Amy" Do you have a minute

"Lou" For you yes what up

"Amy" Nick punched Ty today Nick saw Ty and I talking and he came over and punched him in the face

"Lou" And you like Ty?

"Amy" I don't know I think so but I also like Nick

"Lou" What were you and Ty talking about

"Amy" being friends hanging out

"Lou" You have to make a choice you can't lead them both on follow your heart

"Amy" Thanks That helps

Knock at the door, Amy walks and answers it

"Amy" Hey Ty

"Ty" Hey Can we talk

"Amy" Sure

Amy walks outside they sit on the porch

"Amy" I am sorry for what Nick did to your eye but I am sorry I don't think we can be friends because when Nick gets mad, he gets dangerous its best for both of us if we don't become friends

"Ty" Amy I want to be friends with you I really do

"Amy" And I want to be friends with you but for everyone involved I think that we should not be friends I am sorry Ty I really am.

"Ty" And I respect your decision and if you change your mind, I am around I am not going anywhere

TY walks away and gets in his truck and drives away

To Be contiuned


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ty leaves and Nick is watching from the top of the driveway as soon as Ty gets close, he takes but Nick follow Ty to his house Nick and Ty both get out of their trucks

"Nick" I thought I was clear stay away from Amy or else

"Ty" Not that it is any of your business, but I went over to talk to Amy

"Nick" Just to talk I highly doubt that

"Ty" We agreed not to be friends because of you so I will no longer be spending time with Amy

"Nick" If I found out you are lying to me you are a dead man understand

"Ty" Threaten me all you want I am not afraid of you by any means now get in your truck and drive away before we have real trouble

Nick gets in his car and drives away

Later on that day

Ty and Lucas meet up at the Park

"Lucas" what happen to your eye

"Ty" Nick Amy boyfriend saw us talking at school just talking and he punched me he told me to stay away from Amy or else and then I went over to Heartland just to talk to Amy and he was waiting for me and he followed me to my place

"Lucas" Did he punch you again

"Ty" No not that time

"Lucas" so what are you going to do

"Ty" Fight for Amy I know she is the one for me

"Lucas" Don't do anything stupid

"Ty" I am not going to I promise

"Lucas" Good man

"Ty" I know she likes me, and I like her

"Lucas" You can't act on that just yet you are going to have to let her decide who she wants to be with

"Ty" I know

"Lucas" Because Nick is proven to be dangerous and you don't want to mess with him

"TY" Yeah I have gathered that when Amy and I were just talking and he came up and punched me right in the face

"Lucas" Good so you know to stay away from Amy

Meanwhile in Nick house

Nick walks in and up to his room , Justin follows

"Justin" why did you punch Ty ?

"Nick" Because he was talking to my girl

"Justin "You know I am your brother and I love you but you are being way too possessive over Amy

"Nick" She is my girlfriend who side are you on anyway

"Justin" Yours

"Nick" Help me take down Ty

"Justin" No I am not going to do that

"Nick" Then if Ty doesn't back off, he will have what's coming to him

"Justin" Nick I know when you get in one of your moods you don't think clearly and this is one of those times you should attend therapy

"Nick" Justin don't tell mom anything

"Justin" You know I cant do that not if someone life is in danger

"Nick" Just lay off I am not going to do anything stupid

"Justin" Fine I believe you for now but I will be watching you it's my job as your older brother to look out for you

Justin leaves Nick room

Back at the park

Amy is out a for a walk and runs into TY

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Hey Amy this is my cousin Lucas

"Amy" Nice to meet you

"Lucas" Like wise

"Ty" Can we have a minute alone

'Lucas" yes, I will just go over there

Lucas walks away Ty and Amy sit on a bench

"Ty" Listen I am sorry if I came on too strong, I really like you

"Amy" And I kind of Like you as well but for all parties involved, we can't even be friends

"TY" I see and why is that because your boyfriend is unpredictable

"Amy" How do you know that

"Ty" Because I spoke to Justin who told me about him

"Amy" Nick has a temper

"TY" why are you with him if you don't mind me asking

"Amy" I don't know I love him

"Ty" Really you love him or are you afraid to leave him

"Amy" Maybe a little and I am afraid if I will leave him he will snap and I don't want that

"Ty" I can't tell you what to do but know I am here I am just a phone call away if you need anything

Amy walks away, Lucas walks over

"Ty" I feel like I have been punched in the gut

"Lucas" Rejection sucks

"Ty" I am afraid Nick is going to hurt her

"Lucas" You can't save everyone

"Ty" Just like I couldn't save Brooke

"Lucas" That was a terrible accident nobody could have stopped that one

"Ty" I could have I was driving

"Lucas" It wasn't even your fault it was the drunk guy fault that hit you

"Ty" I know but if I had on insisted on going out that night Brooke would still be alive

"Lucas" You can't live in the past like that

"Ty" I know that but there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of her or what happen

"Lucas" Are you attracted to Amy because she reminds you of Brooke

"Ty" One has nothing to do with the other

"Lucas" Ok just making sure

At Heartland

Amy sitting in her room looking at her phone , Baylee walks in

"Baylee" Hey

"Amy" Hey

"Baylee" Are you ok you were pretty quiet at dinner

"Amy" just a lot going on between losing mom and dad and now I am torn between two guys Nick and Ty

"Baylee" I can't tell you I understand because I don't

"Amy" I am afraid of what Nick will do when I leave him for Ty you know how he gets in fits of rage when he is angry

"Baylee" Are you staying with Nick out of fear

"Amy" Maybe I don't know

"Baylee" why are you not talking about this with Lou she is more of the relationship person

"Amy" Since the funeral Lou has buried herself in the business and she just told me to follow my heart

"Baylee" Hey tomorrow let's go for a family trail ride you me Lou and Grandpa

"Amy" sounds good

Jack walks in

"Jack" hey can I talk to Amy for a minute

"Baylee" Sure, Good Night Amy

"Amy" Good Night Baylee

Baylee walks out, Jack sits on Amy bed with her

"Jack" I can't help but notice you have been quiet lately

"Amy" I don't know I am just confused about everything

"Jack" Like what

"Amy" Why Mom and dad both die at the same time, torn between Nick and TY if I should break up with Nick to date Ty

"Jack" I am not going to pretend to know anything about Nick and Ty situation but what I can help you with dealing with your parents death because It is a lot to process

"Amy" I wish mom was here she would know what to do with Nick and Ty

"Jack" Did you talk to Lou

"Amy" She just follow my heart

"Jack" She is right

"Amy" I am tired I am going to get some sleep Good night Grandpa

"Jack" Good night

Jack walks out

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next Morning

In the barn, Amy feeding and watering the horses , Ty walks in

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" What up

"Amy" Not much doing my morning chores so what up

"Ty" Not much I was just passing by

"Amy" Just passing by heartland that is not on your way anywhere

"Ty" Ok I just wanted to talk to you

"Amy" what did you want to talk about

"Ty" That I really like you and I want to ask you out on a date

"Amy" I am sorry Ty right now I have a boyfriend

"Ty" Ok I get that, and I will wait for you to decide what you want to do but I really like you

"Amy" Give me some time and I will figure out to do but we can be friends for now if you want to be

"Ty" We can be friends for now

"Amy" ok friends for now do you want to go for a trail ride

"Ty" Sure

"Amy" You can ride Baylee horse Trooper and I will ride my horse Lucky

Ty and Amy go for a trail ride

"Ty" Can we stop

"Amy" Sure

TY and Amy dismount the horses and sit in the grass and chat

"Amy" Can I ask you what brought you to Hudson

"Ty" my dad died in a car accident and my mom wanted to move back to her hometown

"Amy" That is ironic my parents died in a car crash too

"Ty" Together?

"Amy" Yeah they were coming back from a rodeo and my dad had a couple beer and he wasn't fully focused on the road and they ran off the road and went into a ditch

"Ty" My dad was killed by a drunk driver

"Amy" How are you handling that

"Ty" I have good days and bad days

"Amy" Same

"Ty" You know since I understand what you are going through I know people pretend to know what it feels like but they really don't know

"Amy" Thanks and same goes for me

"Ty" That means a lot

"Amy" Do you want to for a hike this weekend

"TY" Sure I'd love too

"Amy" Nick never has to know about this

"Ty" I won't tell him that is for sure

"Amy" I know your lips are sealed, we should probably head back

"Ty" I guess to

Ty and Amy get back on the horse and head back to Heartland, They arrive back at Heartland they put the horses back in the barn , Lou watching from the porch ,

"Ty" I had fun

"Amy" So did I

"Ty" I will pick you up on Saturday at 8

"Amy" Sounds good

Ty walks over gets in his truck, Amy walks up

"Lou" So did you go on. A date with Ty

"Amy" No we are just friends

"Lou" Ok I pretend that I believe you (Playful) You Like Ty you like Ty

"Amy" what if I do like Ty

"Lou"What is the problem

"Amy" You know how Nick will react

"Lou" Yeah I do but he needs to control his rage you cant stay with just because you are afraid of how he will react you need to tell Nick how you feel that you like Ty more you can't keep them both in the dark

"Amy" I know

"Lou" Because you and I know both know you and I both know that you want Ty to be more than friends

"Amy" why do you always have to be right

"Lou" The perks of being your older wiser sister

"Amy" Your right about the older wiser I am not so sure

"Lou" Hey

Jack walks out

"Jack" Dinner is ready

Lou and Amy walk inside they sit around the table they chat laugh and have a good time

That Saturday

Ty arrives at Heartland , Amy walks out of the house

"Ty" Ready to go

"Amy" yeah I am

They arrive at the trail

"Ty" ready to do this

"Amy" Yes I am

Ty and Amy hike to the top of the moutian

"Amy" The view up here is amazing

"Ty" I come up here to think mostly

"Amy" It's a good place to do that

"Ty" Yeah my dad and used to go hiking

"Amy" My parents were not much on hiking we spent most weekend either at the rodeo where my dad would compete or show jumping

"Ty" Do you still compete

"Amy" I haven't competed since my parents died and I don't think that I will my mom was my coach and she was good at it

"Ty" I see

"Amy" so now I am just into trail rides and riding for fun

"Ty" I had never been on a horse until I met you

"Amy" Well what it's worth you are a natural I taught you to ride pretty quick

"Ty" Thanks the last thing my dad said to me was try new things buddy I love you so that is what am I doing

"Amy" do you ever have dreams where you see your dad in your dreams

"Ty" Yeah, I do

"Amy" I have dreams about my parents

"Ty" I think it's normal to dream about your parents who passed away

"Amy" Who were closer too

"Ty" My dad no doubt

"Amy" I was closer to my mom then my dad, but mom was my coach, so we spent much more time together my dad was always training for the rodeo

"Ty" my dad was a lawyer

"Amy" Was he any good

"Ty" He was that night he that why some night he worked super late and mom would get mad at him for it but he always made time for our weekend hikes

"Amy" Your dad worked hard but he always made time for me

"Ty" Yeah

Ty reaches into Kiss Amy, Amy pulls away

"Amy" I am sorry I can't

"Ty" Its ok I understand

"Amy" Come on let's head back.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at Heartland in the barn, Baylee walks in Lou is working on her laptop

"Baylee" Hey

Lou" Hey what up

"Baylee" Do you have a minute

"Lou" sure What up

"Baylee" Do you think Amy is afraid of telling Nick the truth

"Lou" what truth

"Baylee" That you and I both know that Amy is falling for Ty but she is staying with Nick

"Lou" Yes I do because Nick is dangerous and if the truth does come out Nick is going to lose it and we need to be prepared for it because I have a feeling that Nick is going to snap and go off because Amy is keeping him grounded at the moment

"Baylee" You and both know TY will kick Nick ass if he does anything to hurt Amy

"Lou" That is for sure

Amy and Ty walk in the barn

"Amy" I had fun

"Ty" so did I

"Amy" See you around

Ty walks out

Lou walks into the barn

"Lou" You like Ty don't you

"Amy" There is a connecting there for sure

"Lou" you know what you need to do

"Amy" Break up with Nick because I am falling for Ty he tried to kiss me and I backed off

"Lou" because the longer you lead Nick on the worse it is going to be for everyone involved

"Amy" I know I know I need to do the right thing

"Lou" I always knew that you liked Ty

"Amy" was it that obvious

"Lou" Since the moment you met him

"Amy" Ty understand me he gets in me in ways no one else does

"Lou" Yeah Follow your heart

Later on that day

Amy is up in the loft starring out the window, Baylee walks upstairs

"Baylee" what are you doing up here

"Amy" Just thinking

"Baylee" About what

"Amy" what to do

"Baylee" what do you mean

"Amy" To stay with Nick or to let him go or do I stay with him out of fear what he might do

"Baylee" You have to choose one rather it be Nick or Ty but you have to choose one and if you staying with Nick out of fear that not right to lead him on

"Amy" I know I know will you go with me or at least wait in the truck if I decide to break up with Nick

"Baylee" I 100% have your back

"Amy" I know what I have to is break up with Nick my heart tells me to go towards Ty

"Baylee" are you ready for this

"Amy" Yeah, I am ready as long as you have my back

"Baylee" You know Lou and I always have your back you are our little sister after all but we have to remind ourselves you not so little anymore

"Amy" Thank you I need your help still

"Baylee" And I will be there but don't ever be afraid to tell me to back off

"Amy" (smiles) ok will do

Baylee walks downstairs and sees Nick in the barn

'Nick" Hey is Amy around ?

"Baylee" she is in the loft just up the stairs

Nick walks upstairs , Baylee waits a few minutes and goes upstairs and stands where no one can see him

"Nick" hey

"Amy" I got your text what up ?

Amy and Nick sit at the table

"Amy" I need to talk to you

"Nick" what up

Nick grabs Amy hand , Amy pulls away

"Amy" I think we need to go our separate ways

"Nick" what

"Amy" I need to end things with you

'Nick" why ? There is somneone else isnt there

"Amy" Yes

"Nick" its Ty isn't it ?

"Amy" Yes

"Nick" YOUR LEAVEING ME FOR HIM AMY HOW COULD YOU

"Amy" Because I love him alright

"Nick" You will never be happy with Ty

"Amy" and why is that since you seem to know everything

"Nick" Ty is a loser

"Amy" Your just mad because I like Ty over you

"Nick" I WILL BE WATCHING YOU IF TY DOES ONE WRONG THING, I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU

Nick walks down the stairs and gets in her car angirly

Back up in the loft

"Baylee" Are you ok

"Amy" yeah I did the right think its Ty I want to be with

"Baylee" Lets hope he stays away peacefully

"Amy" Yeah lets hope

"Baylee" Yeah

Nick arrives at TY house and walks up to the door and bangs on the door

"Nick" TY OPEN UP NOW!

Ty opens up the door and Nick punches him Ty comes outside

"Nick" you think you can take my girlfriend away from me

"Ty" what I don't know what you are even talking about

"Nick" Amy broke up with me so she could have a clear path to you

"Ty" If Amy broke up with you that was her own doing, I had nothing to do with that Amy is her own person I can't tell her what to do and neither can you so whatever Amy did is because she wanted to

"Nick" Admit you like Amy?

"Ty" Ok Fine I like Amy she is a great girl

"Nick" If you break her heart, I will kill you

"Ty" Funny I thought you were going to kill me before Amy and I even start dating

"Nick" Watch your back

"Ty" You don't scare me

Nick gets in his truck and drives away

Later on that day

Ty and Amy meet up in the park

"Ty" Hey are you ok

"Amy" I choose you

"Ty" I heard you and Nick broke up

"Amy" who told you?

"Ty" Nick told me himself, guess what I choose you too

Amy and Ty kiss

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ty and Amy kiss

"Ty" This is real this is not a dream

"Amy" This is real you are the one I want to be with

"Ty" What about Nick?

"Amy" I broke up with him that hike we went on made me stop and think about everything and you who are I want to be with

"TY" And you are the one I want be with

"Amy" so do you want to get something to eat at Maggie's or just hang out with me

Nick is watching from the distance

"Nick" (says to himself) I knew she broke up with me for that Ty guy

Ty and Amy head to Maggie's they walk in and Grab a table

"Ty" order whatever you want it's on me

"Amy" No you don't have to do that

"Ty" yes, I do it's my job now that we are together more than friends, I have to take care of you

"Amy" Well that is very nice of you thank you

Ty and Amy order Ty reaches for Amy hand

"Ty" You know I wanted to date you since the moment I laid eyes on you at Hudson high

"Amy" Can't say the same but it was pretty quick for me too

"Ty" Just know that whatever you need I am here for you no matter what

"Amy" Thanks

Ty and Amy order arrives they have dinner and head back to Heartland they are chatting in the yard , Lou peak out the window

"Lou" (says to herself) I knew she really liked Ty

Baylee walks in

"Baylee" what are you looking at

"Lou" Amy and Ty

"Baylee" Yeah

"Lou" You knew

'Baylee" yeah, she asked me to be up in the loft when she broke up with Nick to be with Ty

"Lou" You knew and you didn't tell me

"Baylee" It wasn't my place to tell that was all Amy to tell

Amy walks in

"Lou" So I see you are now with Ty

"Amy" Good night Lou

Amy walks in her room and closes her door

The next day

Amy in the in the barn with Jack

"Jack" So I heard now you are dating Ty is that correct

"Amy" Lou has a big mouth

"Jack" No Argument here about that were you ever going to tell me?

"Amy" yes, I was but when I was ready

"Jack" You know the rules still apply 10pm on week nights 11pm on weekends and I would like to have a formal sit down with Ty

"Amy" Yes Grandpa I know the rules

Ty walks in Jack looks at Ty

"Jack" Good Morning Ty

"Ty" Good morning Mr. Bartlett

"Jack" Its Jack

"Ty" Yes sir are you ready to go?

"Amy" yes, I am

Ty and Amy get in Ty truck and drive off

Ty and Amy head to Downtown Hudson and they walk around

"Ty" You know Hudson is starting to grow on me

"Amy" There is something about small towns

"Ty" Growing up in Vancouver I am not used to everyone knowing everyone

"Amy" You will get used to it

"Ty" Maybe I like the company here

"Amy" yeah the company is pretty good

Ty and Amy kiss

"Ty" You know what

"Amy" what

"Ty" Your beautiful

Amy smiles

"Amy" Come on I want to show you something

Ty and Amy walk into the park over to a fountain

"Amy" When I was little my mom and I would come here before every horse show and I would throw a coin into the fountain

"Ty" What did you wish for

"Amy" To place in the top three and to win

"Ty" Did you win a lot

"Amy" I usually came in the top two

"Ty" Do you want to go get back into it again?

"Amy" Since my mom died, I really haven't thought much about it

"Ty" Well if you want to, I can't coach you but you do have my total support

"Amy" That means a lot

Nick watching from the distance

"Nick" (says to himself) Ty is going to wish he never stole MY GIRLFRIEND

Nick runs away when he sees Amy and Ty coming, Nick Returns home and runs up into his room pulls his gun out of the drawer and hides in the back of his pants

Later on, that day

At Heartland

Ty and Amy lay on the ground holding hands staring at the sky

"Ty" If you could imagine what would you parents be doing right now if they were together in heaven

"Amy" Mom would be telling dad what to do

"Ty" My Dad would be holding trail on people who should go to heaven vs Hell

"Amy" I see did you parents get along

"Ty" Expect when my dad would work too hard

"Amy" was that often

"Ty" He never worked on the weekend but I would rarely see him during the week he would take me to school and then head to work and he usually worked until 10 or 11 at night my dad had the reputation of the best defense Lawyer in Vancouver he always had clients

"Amy" what kind of Law did he practice

"Ty" Criminal law he defended Murders and people who comit really bad clients and he won 95% of the time so he always had clients and most of them they had done really bad things but could always find the smallest thing to make them innocent

"Amy" Your dad was special to you wasn't he

"Ty" Very much so

"Amy" Do you think about him often?

"Ty" Everyday

"Amy" Yeah I know what you mean

Back at Nick house

Justin stops Ty at the door

"Justin" what in your pants in the back

"Nick" (stumbles) Nothing at all

"Justin" I am not letting you leave the house unless you hand it to me now

Nick pushes Justin out of the way, Nick runs outside gets in his truck Justin gets up and gets in his stuck and takes after Nick Justin follows Nick searches around Heartland sees Amy and Ty laying in the grass

"Nick" Hello Amy

"Amy" TY what the hell are you doing here

"Nick" I am here to take you back

"Amy" Nick stop I am not going back with you

Nick points the gun at Ty stands up

"Ty" Take it easy we can talk about this

"Nick" No we can't you stole Amy from me

Justin comes fleeting down the hill at rapid speed

"Justin" Nick stop give me the gun

"Nick" NO I have unfinished business

"Justin" Just give me the gun

"Nick" I can't do that

Justin sneaks up behind Nick and tries to take the gun away but Nick reacts and fights back and the gun goes off

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Justin tackles Nick to the ground Ty is protecting Amy

"Ty" are you ok

"Amy" Yeah, I am ok

Justin gets up

"Justin" Give me the gun

"Nick: No, I have a job to do

"Justin No you don't taking out Ty won't do anyone any good

Nick points the gun at Amy

"Justin" Give me the gun

"Nick" If I can't have Amy no one can

"Justin" Hey take it easy it is ok

Ty holding Amy

"Ty" Its going to be ok

"Justin" Come on you don't want to this

"Nick" yes, I do I want to get rid of Ty

"Justin" If you get rid of Ty you will be locked up and won't be with Amy either come on give me the gun please Nick give me the gun Please Nick give me the gun come on I love you and don't want to see anything happen to you

Nick hands Justin the gun and takes off running

"Justin" At least he gave me the gun

"Ty" what are you going to do about your brother

"Justin" Get him the help he needs mom has turned a blind eye to him but I know now more than ever he needs help

"Ty" Good I am going to keep him and Amy apart

"Justin" I would watch your back he is after you and he is in one of his moods so just be very careful if you see him right now he is not thinking clearly all he wants is Amy back and he won't stop until he gets what he wants and he doesn't have any morals when he gets to this stage of the game

"Ty" Thanks for the Warning. Amy Are you ok?

"Amy" yeah, I am fine I just want to be with you right now

"Justin" I will go find my brother I will see you later

Justin walks away

Amy who is visibly shaken

"Amy" Nick could have killed you

"Ty" But he didn't

"Amy" yeah but he had the gun pointed at you

"TY" I am ok

"Amy" I don't want you out of my site

"TY" what are you saying

"Amy" Move into the loft

"Ty" Are you being serious

"Amy" yeah, I am come on Grandpa could use another ranch hand and besides

"Ty" Jack would never go for this not right now anyway

"Amy" why not

"Ty" I don't want to leave my mom alone she has been through a lot and I am all she has right now I am sorry

"Amy" Its ok but you will come over everyday or see each other every day

"Ty" That I think can be arranged

"Amy" ok it's a deal but someday will you consider moving to the loft

"Ty" Maybe we will have to see

Later on that day

Amy and Ty sitting in the loft

"Ty" What is on your mind

"Amy" You could have been killed today because of me

"Ty" Amy what happen today was not your fault Amy don't you dare blame yourself for one-minute Nick is un stable and hopefully his brother will get him the help he needs

"Amy" I hope so

"Ty" I am ok and I will always protect you no matter what ok

"Amy" Ok

Ty kisses Amy on the forehead

The next day

Ty is in his room working on his laptop there is a knock at the door , Ty walks downstairs to answer it

"Nick" Hello Ty

"Ty" what in the hell are you doing here?

"Nick" we need to talk

"Ty" about what exactly

"Nick" Amy

"Ty" why can't you just accept the fact that she is with me now and not you

"Nick" because I don't like to lose

Nick throws Ty up against the wall

"Nick" BREAK UP WITH AMY OR ELSE

Ty pushes Nick away

"Ty" Get off me man take it easy

"Nick" watch your back

"Ty" For what its worth you don't scare me

"Nick" You should afraid very afraid

"Ty" well I am not ok just take a break and chill

Nick leaves

Later on, that day Ty and Amy meet up at Maggie's

"Ty" Your ex came by to see me

"Amy" what did he want

'Ty" he told me to watch my back and to be afraid very afraid

"Amy" Nick is all bark and no bite

"Ty" I am not so sure about that

"Amy" Nick is a good guy

"Ty" You know what stop defending him he had a gun pointed at me Amy a GUN he could have killed me or you

"Amy" Ty what is your deal

"Ty" I am not going to continue to date you if I have to be afraid for my life every time, we are together or wait for him to show up

"Amy" what are you saying

"Ty" I am saying that I can't be with someone who has a crazy ex so either you find a way for Nick to leave me alone or we are done I am sorry that is just the way it has to be

Ty gets up and walks away

"Amy" Ty Wait please wait

Ty keeps walking and gets in his truck and drives away

Back at Heartland

Amy walks into the barn where Lou is working

"Lou" hey I thought were out with Ty

"Amy" I was until Ty broke up with me

"Lou" Ty broke up with you why?

"Amy" Because of Nick keeps threating him so until that stops, he doesn't want to go out with me anymore

"Lou" I sort of get where Ty is coming from, I do but you and I both know Nick isn't well

"Amy" I know that but Ty refuses to see that

"Lou" Give Ty some space and let him come to his senses

"Amy" what would I ever do without you since mom isn't around

"Lou" I don't know but I always have your back I promise

Amy walks into the house and goes into her room and shuts the door

To Be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In Ty room

Ty laying on his bed Lucas walks in

"Ty" Hey

"Lucas" Hey

Ty sits up

"Lucas" I heard about what happen

"Ty" Yeah, I broke up with Amy

"Lucas" why

"Ty" Because her ex-boyfriend is nuts

"Lucas" Yeah, I heard he pointed a gun at you

"Ty" and later on that day he threw me up against a wall and told me to break up with Amy Or else

"Lucas" Fight for a girl

"Ty" I am not going to risk my life for a girl

"Lucas" Do you love Amy

"Ty" Of course I love Amy she is the only one I think about

"Lucas" Your going to let Nick win

"Ty" No

"Lucas" You have to decide how important Amy is to you

At heartland

Amy in the barn brushing out Lucky, Baylee walks in Amy seems down

"Baylee" Are you ok

"Amy" Ty broke up with me

"Baylee" how come

"Amy" Because of Nick he threatened Ty

"Baylee" I can't blame him

"Amy" How do I win Ty back

"Baylee" You are going to have to tell Nick to leave Ty alone and mean it

"Amy" So it's me that is going to have fix this

"Baylee" I think you are the only one who can fix this

Amy finished brushing Lucky puts him back in his stall grabs her car keys and gets in her truck and takes off to town but while she is driving she is not paying attention to the road and a car coming the opposite direction loses control and Amy tries to swerve to get away but ends up crashing in a ditch and the other car flies by without even stopping about 20 minutes later Ty comes upon the accident and realizes that is Amy truck Ty races over to Amy Ty reaches in his pocket and calls 911

"TY" Hello yes there has been an accident one person she is unconscious yes she has a pulse and is barely breathing her head is bleeding please send help

About 30 minutes later They arrive at the hospital Ty tries to follow her

"Nurse" Please wait here

"Ty" Please Help my girlfriend

"Nurse" We will do everything we can for her

Ty paces the hallway, Jack and Baylee arrive

"Jack" How is Amy?

"Ty" Don't know yet we just got here

"Jack" what happen

"Ty" From what I could tell there was a car coming the opposite way who lost control that caused Amy to go into a ditch

"Jack" Is she awake

"Ty" No she is still unconscious

"Jack" we wait we hope and we pray

"TY" I'd like to find whoever did this to Amy and give him a piece of my mind

"Jack" yeah me too but Amy has to be our top priority

"Ty" I am with Jack

"Baylee" Thank you for finding sister

"Ty" Of course

About an hour has passed and the doctor finally comes out, Jack jumps out of the chair

"Jack" How is Amy

"Doctor" She is going to be ok she has a concussion some bursing but over all she is luck to be alive it could have been a lot worse

"Jack" Thank you doctor

"Doctor" You can see her no more than 2 at a time

"Jack" Ok yes Doctor

The doctor walks away

"Ty" Hey Jack can I have a few minutes with her

"Jack" Sure Jack go ahead

Ty walks down the hall into Amy room Ty sits by Amy bed and grabs her hand

"Ty" Look Amy I know what I said before that I don't care about what I said I want to be with you but I was wrong I don't care about Nick and his games I want you Amy please wake up and come back to Amy please You are the one I want to be with you no matter what Nick does to me . I love you Amy and only you ok Amy so please wake up Amy Please

TY kisses Amy on the forehead and sits by her bed

The next morning

Jack walks in and finds Ty asleep by Amy bed

"Jack" Hey Ty

Ty wakes up

"Jack" Take a break

"Ty" Call me when he wakes up

"Jack" I will I promise

Ty kisses him on the forehead and walks out

TY walks down the street into Maggies

"Ty" Hey Soraya can I get a coffee

"Soraya" Sure coming up how is Amy

"Ty" She is stable but hasn't woken up yet but she is going to soon she is just being Amy I love her but man she is suborned

Nick walks in and comes up next to Ty

"Nick" How is Amy

"Ty" How do you know what about what happen to Amy as far as I know no one told you about the accident

"Nick" Baylee called me

"Ty" No he didn't the only way you know what about the accident is that you caused the accident and took off

"Nick" I promise you I didn't have anything to do with the accident

"Ty" Fine that hard to believe

Ty walks , Back at the hospital

Ty walks back into Amy Room

"Baylee" Hey Ty

"Ty" How is Amy

"Baylee" She is the same no change

"Ty" I was hoping she would be awake by now

"Baylee" yeah me too but you know Amy everything on her time

"Ty" I am starting to get that feeling, where is Jack

"Baylee" He left about an hour ago

"Ty" I think I may know who ran Amy off the road

"Baylee" who?

"Ty" I think it was Nick I ran into him at Maggies and he seemed to know that Amy was in the hopsital and I never told him that

"Baylee" I will kill him if that is what happen

"Ty" You and me both

Amy wakes up

"Amy" Hey Ty

Ty races over to Amy

"Ty" Hey welcome back

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amy wakes up

"Ty" Hey welcome back

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" How are you feeling

"Amy" I am ok good to be back

"Ty" I am glad your back , Do you rememer what happen

"Amy" A black car ran me off the road but I didn't see the driver

"Ty" We can discuss that later right now I am just glad you are ok

Ty kisses Amy

2 weeks later

Amy and Ty at heartland laying under the stars

"Ty" I am glad you are ok ?

"Amy" I am glad too

"Ty" I never want to be apart from you again and I don't want to lose you no matter what happens between us

"Amy" Really you mean that

"Ty" Amy I am sorry that Nick got between us

"Amy" I accept your apologize

"Ty" Amy I love you

"Amy" I love you too

"Ty" Lets never be apart again

"Amy" I like the thought of that

"Ty" I am good with that

"Amy" I wish I knew who hit me but I can't remember

"Ty" Hey its ok it will come to you when you can remember

"Amy" I just wish I could remember what happen

"Ty" Its ok Amy all that matters is you are ok

"Amy" I am not going anywhere anytime soon

"TY" Good I am glad

Later on that day

Amy sitting on the porch, Baylee walks outside

"Baylee" Hey

"Amy" hey

"Baylee" Where is Ty?

"Amy" He finally left

"Baylee" You made him leave

"Amy" He was kind of grating on my nerves considering he has been here from summer to sundown every day I mean I love that he cares but I need a break from Ty

"Baylee" I get that

"Amy" I wish I could remember who hit me

"Baylee" was it Nick?

"Amy" No it wasn't Nick

"Baylee" Are you protecting Nick

"Amy" No I am not protecting Nick

"Baylee" Ok but just know that it was Nick you have to tell someone

"Amy" OK I know but. I promise it's Not Nick

Amy has a flash back; Amy is staring off in space

"Baylee" Are you ok?

"Amy" Yeah, I am fine

"Baylee" Dd you see the driver

"Amy" All I saw was a shadow I couldn't see his face

"Baylee" It will come to you when your ready don't worry about all that matters is you are ok

"Amy" Yeah your right now if you will exuse me I need a nap

"Baylee" ok

Baylee gets in his truck and arrives at Ty place walks up to the door and rings the doorbell Ty answers the door

"Ty" Is Amy ok?

"Baylee" yeah, she is fine she is resting I need to talk to you

"Baylee" Do you want to talk out here or inside

"Ty" we can talk out here

Baylee and Ty sit on the porch

"TY" what can I do for you

"Baylee" What color is Lucas truck

"Ty" Its Black why

"Baylee" I think Lucas may have hit Amy

"Ty" ARE YOU INSAINE? LUCAS WOULD NEVER HIT SOMEBODY AND DRIVE OFF

"Baylee" Amy said a black truck hit her

"Ty" I am sure Lucas truck is not the only black truck in Hudson

"Baylee" What if Lucas did hit Amy

"Ty" Then I will face facts but until I have concreate evidence that Lucas hit Amy

"Baylee" That is fair enough

"Ty" ok

Baylee gets in his car and drives off, Ty pulls out his phone

"Ty" Hey Meet me at Maggie's in 30 minutes we need to talk

TY walks back inside Angry slams the door, Lilly comes from the back door

"Lilly" Hey Ty everything ok

"Ty" I may have just found Amy driver that hit her

"Lilly" Who?

"Ty" Lucas

"Lilly" you think Lucas hit Amy?

"Ty" I don't but Baylee does so we are going to talk about it man to man and see if I can't get an answer out of him

"Lilly" Ok if it him please don't kill him my sister would never let me here the end of that

"Ty" I won't kill him but I might hurt him and call the cops

"Lilly" ok

TY leaves he arrives at Maggie's, Ty is sitting close to the window and he sees Lucas truck pull up with a dented front bumper

"Ty" (Says to himself) Shit this is what I was afraid of

Lucas walks in and over to Ty

"Lucas" Hey what up Ty

"Ty" Did you hit Amy?

"Lucas" Of course not

"Ty" Then what happen to your bumper?

"Lucas" I hit a tree

"Ty" You hit Amy and drove off like a coward, didn't you? I didn't want to believe it was you but I guess I was wrong it was you wasn't it?

"Lucas" Yes, I hit Amy and drove off

"Ty" unbelievable

"Lucas" But I didn't know it was Amy that I hit I wasn't until the next day that I started to remember who I hit

"Ty" You could have killed my girlfriend

"Lucas" I wasn't aiming for her on purpose it was an accident

"TY" I might have been a little more forgiving if you I don't know had stopped to help her but instead you drove off

"Lucas" I am sorry I did

"Ty" Sorry is not good enough if I hadn't come upon the accident who knows how long Amy would have been out there

"Lucas" I am sorry I am

"Ty" Never speak to me again we are through I thought you and I were close but I guess I was wrong I never want to see you again I hope you ROT IN JAIL

The cops arrive, they arrive arrest Lucas

Ty arrives at Heartland knocks on the door, Baylee walks outside

"Baylee" Was I right?

"Ty" yeah you were Lucas is now in jail

"Baylee" I am sorry I was right

"Ty" Yeah me too I know how hard that was for you to do

"Baylee" He maybe family but I am not helping him escape this not when he could have almost killed Amy

Amy walks outside

"Amy" who almost killed Me

"Ty" It was Lucas who hit you and drove off and he is now in Jail

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the jail

Lucas is waiting in the visitor's room, Nick walks in

"Lucas" Where is my 50 Grand, I did your dirty work and took the fall for it

"Nick" Well it was your car and you did hit her

"Lucas" Well where is it

"Nick" It's being wired into your account as we speak for when you get out of this place from what I have heard you are being charged with Attempted murder hit and run and driving under the influence

"Lucas" I wasn't drinking and driving

"Nick" I may have planted some empty Bourbon bottles after you abandoned the car Not a word about my involvement or else

Nick walks away

At Heartland

Amy sitting on the porch with Ty

"Amy" Ty can we talk

"Ty" sure what's on your mind

"Amy" You have been great through all of this but I don't need you around 24 /7 we can just hang out I can take care of myself I am ok

"Ty" what are you saying

"Amy" I don't need a protector I need a boyfriend it is sweet how much you care about me

"Ty" What are you saying

"Amy" I am saying I need some space away from you and we need to learn how to be alone considering you have been around all the time since the accident give me a couple of days to be alone ok

"Ty" Sure I understand

Ty walks away gets in his truck and drives off

Later on, that day,

Ty sitting up in room, Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Hey are you ok

"Ty" Mom how can I be Lucas almost killed Amy he is now in Jail and Amy wants space

"Lilly" You have been sort of hovering over Amy I could see why she wants some space

"Ty" Now what do I do

"Lilly" You will find something to do

Ty walks downstairs and out the front door and down the street

At Heartland

Amy in her room laying on her Bed, Lou walks in

"Lou" I am going to Maggie's for lunch and to pick up supplies

"Amy" Sure I could get out of the house

"Lou" Come on lets go

Lou and Amy have lunch at Maggie's

"Lou" Where Ty?

"Amy" He was bugging me I need some space

"Lou" I could see that

"Amy" But I miss him

"Lou" Turn around

Ty walks in and walks over

"Amy" hey Ty

"Ty" Hey Amy

"Amy" Look Amy I just needed a little room do you want to hang out tomorrow

"Ty" Sure I'd love too

"Amy" Great I will see you tomorrow

Ty leaves

"Lou" See

"Amy" See what

"Lou" Ty can be your boyfriend

"Amy" He wants to be my protector

"Lou" How sad you have your prince charming

"Amy" I need my space

"Lou" And I get that but I get where Ty is coming from you were hurt and he wants to keep you safe

"Amy" And I get that I do but I want my space

"Lou" Then set boundaries with him don't cut him out completely

"Amy" Your right

"Lou" I know I am always right I am your older wiser sister

"Amy" You got the older part not so sure about the wiser part

"Lou" Very funny

The next day

TY and Amy riding horses

"Amy" So How are you doing since it was your cousin that hit me and Ran

"Ty" I am not going to lie I am angry very angry and I want to see him pay for what he did

"Amy" Thank you for choosing me over your cousin

"TY" Of course I am not going to cover up what he did to you

"Amy" Ty I know yesterday I needed space I want you to be my boyfriend and that alone not my protector

"Ty" OK I get but I want to be your protector

"Amy" and that is fine to a degree

"Ty" How about you guide me when I am getting to over powering you let me know and I will back off

"Amy" OK sounds good

TY and Amy get off the horses and have a picnic

Later on that day they arrive back at Heartland

"Amy" I was thinking about going on a hike this weekend if you want to come with me

"TY" sure I love to go hiking with you

"Amy" sounds good

"Ty" And I promise not to go all protector on you

"Amy" Thank you I appreciate that

"Ty" Good I am glad

"Amy" Do you want to stay for dinner

"Ty" sure I'd love too

That night

TY has dinner with Jack Lou, Baylee and Amy

Later on, outside on the porch

"Ty" I had fun tonight with your family

"Amy" They didn't bug you too much with all their questions

"Ty" I get it they are just protective of you

"Amy" Jack loves to give the third degree when it comes to my boyfriends

"TY" I better be getting home see you tomorrow

"Amy" sure see you tomorrow I have to go into town do you want to meet at Maggies

"Ty" sure

TY kisses Amy on the Cheek

"Ty" Good night

"Amy" Good Night

Ty gets in his truck and drives away; he arrives at his house Lilly sitting outside on the steps

"Lilly" hey Ty we need to talk

"Ty" sure mom what up

"Lilly" why is Lucas in jail

"TY" Because he hit Amy and then took off and left her there

"Lilly" He is your cousin almost brother and you turned him in just like that

"TY" yeah I did mom he almost killed my girlfriend

"Lilly" I can't believe you would do that to him

"Ty" I did what I had to I was not going to let him get away with what he did

"Lilly" You get him released right now or else

"Ty" or what

"Lilly" I am kicking you out of the house

"Ty" For what doing the right thing holding Lucas accountable for what he did when people have been giving a free pass his whole life.

"Lilly" You don't do to family what you did to him you could have turned the corner and covered it up

"TY" I am not you I don't just sweep it under the rug like you do he almost killed my girlfreind and he has to pay for that

"Lilly" I don't agree with you at all

"Ty" Guess what you don't have to I did what I thought was right.

"Lilly" Then you can take your high horse somewhere else and you can find somewhere else to live t

TO Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ty arrives at Heartland, Amy comes out of the barn

"Amy" what are you doing here?

"Ty" My mom kicked me out since I turned Lucas in

"Amy" Why

"Ty" Because I turned in family she said I should have covered it up but I explained to her that I couldn't just turn and look the other way because he hurt you Amy and I was not going to let him get away with hurting you

"Amy" Thank you for standing up for me it means a lot

"Ty" and I always will stand up for you I promise, any chance I can stay here

"Amy" In the loft in the barn

"Ty" above the horse barn?

"Amy" sorry it's a full house right now

"Ty" The loft will be fine

"Amy" Let me go ask Grandpa

"TY" do we have to tell him its late

"Amy" I can talk to him tomorrow about it

"Ty" sounds good

Ty walks in the barn

"Ty" Good Night

Amy walks inside

The next morning

Jack sitting at the table drinking coffee reading the paper, Amy walks in

"Amy" (in a sweet voice) Good morning Grandpa

"Jack" what do you want and how much is it going to cost me

"Amy" can Ty move into the loft?

"Jack" why

"Amy" Because his mom kicked him out since he turned in Lucas for running me over

"Jack" Temporary or Permeant

"Amy" Premiant I hope

"Jack" He can live here but he has to pull his own wait no one lives here for free

"Amy" Great thanks Grandpa

Amy walks outside and up to the loft jumps on the bed and wakes TY up

"Ty" Good morning

"Amy" Jack said you could live here but you have to help out

"Ty" and I am good with that

"Amy" awesome now come on inside for breakfast

Ty and Amy walk in the house

"Jack" So Ty Amy tells me you need a place to stay

"TY" Yes sir

"Jack" You can stay as long as you promise not to have any sleepovers with Amy in the loft

"Ty" Yes sir

"Jack" Good Man you can stay

After breakfast

"Amy" Come on I will show you how to help out in the barn and our morning chores routine

"Ty" OK

Ty and Amy walk outside

Jack and Baylee doing the dishes

"Baylee" Do you think this is a good idea to let Ty live in the loft

"Jack" I will be watching him like a hawk

"Baylee" Good Because I much as I like TY I think he is trouble

"Jack" He seems like a nice guy

"Baylee" Nice guy or not he is a teenage boy

"Jack" Cut some slack I don't see any red flags that is up to something just hang back and keep an eye on him and see what happens

"Baylee" whatever you say Grandpa

In the barn

"TY" so what time do you tend to the horses

"Amy" around 5:30

"Ty" AM?

"Amy" Yes AM

"TY" That is way too early

"Amy" You will get used to it trust me it will become second nature

"TY" we will see

"Amy" want to bet

"Ty" what do you want to bet

"Amy" If I win you have to whatever I say for an entire day

"Ty" and I win you have to go with me on a rip on my bike

"Amy" It's a deal

TY and Amy shake on it and Ty pulls Amy and kisses her

"Amy" so if you get used to it in a week I win and if you don't you win

"TY" OK may the best man win

"Amy" Let's see who wins

Amy pulls Lucky out

"Amy" I am taking Lucky out for a ride do you want to come?

"Ty" No Thanks I have plans

"Amy" with who

"Ty" no one just something I need to take care see you later

"Amy" OK

Ty gets in his truck and takes off

TY arrives in town and goes into the jewelry store and walks in looking at rings

"Women" can I help you

"Ty" I am looking for a promise ring

"Women" ok I can certainly help you with that

The women pull out some ring choices Ty picks a ring pays for and takes off

Later on, that day

Amy in her room, Ty knocks on the door

"Amy" hey what up

"Ty" Do you want to go on a walk with me

"Amy" sure

"Ty" Come on let's go

TY and Amy talk a walk around Heartland and they come to this place

"TY" Let's stop for a second

Ty pulls out a ring box and hands it to Amy

"TY" I want you to have this ring it is my promise to you that one day this will turn into an Engagement ring and then a wedding ring will you accept this ring

"Amy" yes

TY places the ring on Amy finger

"Amy" I love you too

Amy kisses Ty

They walk holding hands when Nick is watching from the distance

"Nick" (says to himself) He now has given her a ring this guy has to be taken care of I have to get Amy back but this troll TY is taken over

Nick stays low so they don't see him

Later on that day Ty and Amy arrive at heartland, Amy walks inside Amy looks very happy Lou is in the kitchen cooking Lou sees Amy hand a grabs her hand

"Lou" what is that on your finger

"Amy" It's a promise ring nothing more nothing less

"Lou" Like he is trying to stake a claim in you

"Amy" No not like that at all

"Lou" Really how coinvent he moves into the loft

"Amy" He can relax I am not going back to Nick

"Lou" Just don't move too quick with TY if you are not ready and don't let him pressure you into anything

"Amy" I am not going too I promise

"Lou" I know how teenage boys can be

"Amy" It's a promise to him that I am his and will not date anyone else

"Lou" but be careful don't let him pressure you into anything

"Amy" I won't I promise

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day

Ty is up in his loft working on his laptop, Amy walks in

"Amy" Hey can we talk

"Ty" Sure what up

Ty and Amy sit on the bed, Amy seems nervous

"Ty" Are You ok?

"Amy" (sighs) Listen I love the ring I do but I think we might be moving too fast I think we need to put the brakes on a bit.

"Ty" Amy we can go at any pace you want I would never pressure you into anything I just wanted that ring to be a symbol of how much I love you and want only you and If I am going to fast then tell me ok I would never do anything that you are not ready for ok that is not what that is about ok .

"Amy" Ok that makes me feel a little better

"Ty" Don't ever worry about me pushing you into something

"Amy" I love you

"Ty" I love you too I just want to keep the other guys away and know that you are mine

"Amy" so it's like you are branding me this ring?

"Ty" No nothing like that

"Amy" it is what it sounds like

"Ty" Amy that is not it at all

"Amy" I don't think I want this ring

Amy takes it off and slams it in TY hand and storms downstairs into the house, Amy slams the door, Jack walks in from the family room

"Jack" what is going on

"Amy" Nothing just leave me alone

Amy walks in her room and closes the door, Lou walks in the kicthen

"Lou" what up with Amy

"Jack" she is mad at about something I am not sure what

"Lou" Let me go talk to her

Lou walks in Amy room

"Lou" what is wrong

"Amy" You know that ring Ty gave me

"Lou" Yeah

"Amy" its like he is branding me with the ring that I am his and no one else

"Lou" I thought you two were crazy for each other

"Amy" we are but I don't want to be his property

"Lou" I don't think that is what he meant exactly

"Amy" what do you think he meant

"Lou" I think he meant that he wanted a visible reminder how much he loves you and wants to one day marry you I don't think Ty would ever think of you as his property I don't think Ty thinks that way

"Amy" You think I should go talk to him and explain how I was horribly wrong and thought the wrong thing

"Lou" Yeah if you want to I would

"Amy" Ok

Lou hugs Amy , Amy releases from Lou and walks outside to the barn and up to the loft , Ty laying on his bed

"Amy" Hey can we talk

"Ty" sure

"Amy I am sorry I jump to the wrong conclusion about the ring I thought you wanted me as your property

"Ty" All that ring means is how much I love you and want to be with you it's a outside reminder that you can look at everyday even when we are apart because I never want you to doubt my love for you I am not branding you by any means I would never do that ok I love you

"Amy" I love you too

"Ty" I am sorry you felt that way I never wanted you to feel like that

"Amy" Ok

The next day

Ty working on his laptop , Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Hi Ty

"Ty" How did you find me

"Lily" I knew you end up here the old guy told me you were in the loft

"Ty" That Jack Amy Grandfather what do you want

"Lilly" To say I am sorry

"Ty" what for disowning me because I turned in Lucas

"Lilly" I was wrong to do that I know you did it because of Amy

"Ty" so what you are saying you forgive me and what to move on

"Lilly" Please Ty I have missed you

"Ty" I am happy here with Amy and her family now mom I don't need you anymore besides you were not that great of a mother anyway

"Lilly" so you are not coming home

"TY" No I am not I am staying here as for you and I we are finished I don't want anything to do with you

"Lilly" why not

"TY" I don't know because you kicked me out as soon as you found I turned Lucas in I can't just come back from that mom but I am willing to work on our relationship but I can't make any promises

"Lilly" Ok fine

Lily leaves in , on the porch Amy and Lou talking

"Amy" so it was a mis understanding

"Lou" that is good I am glad

"Amy" Yeah me too

"Lou" Hey can I ask you a question

"Amy" sure

"Lou" Do you think Ty is the one

"Amy" I think it is a very high possibility that he is the one I get this feeling around him that I have never felt before

"Lou" How do you know

"Amy" Like a feeling I never want to be away from him this pit in the bottom of my stomach when we are apart and I miss him like crazy when we are apart

"Lou" You are in love in a big way

"Amy" Yeah, I guess I am in a big way

"Lou" I am happy for you and do want to keep the same promise to Ty to be with forever

"Amy" Yes, I do in the biggest way possible

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ty meets Lilly at Maggie's

"Ty" Hi mom

"Lilly" Hey Ty can we talk

"Ty" Mom you made it pretty clear that day you were done with me

"Lilly" I am sorry I snapped like that I was just surprised that Lucas would do something like that

"TY" I don't think Lucas was working alone if you ask me

"Lilly" who else do you think was involved

"Ty" My guess is that Nick is somehow involved and if I find out he is I am going to kill him

"Lilly" why do you think Nick is involved

"Ty" He is the type of person that doesn't want to see Amy to be happy

"Lilly" why don't you go see Lucas and talk to him

"Ty" Maybe I will

"Lilly" Do you think we can get back to where we were

"Ty" Maybe but I am not moving back home

"Lilly" Ty you are 16 and I can't tell you what to do much longer so you can decide where you want to live

"TY" We will talk soon

Ty leaves

Ty arrives at the jail he walks into the visiting room and anxiously awaits Lucas, Lucas walks over

"Lucas" Hi Ty

"Ty" Hi Lucas

"Lucas" what are you doing here

"Ty" I want answers of what happen that night

"Lucas" You know what happen I hit Amy and took off

"Ty" somehow I am not buying that I want the truth

"Lucas" That is the truth

"Ty" You and I know you are not that careless or stupid

"Lucas" I was having a bad day

"Ty" why don't you just tell me what happen

"Lucas" I drove drunk and hit Amy

"Ty" You don't drink

"Lucas" I just started

"Ty" I am calling Bull shit on that one just tell me what happen

"Lucas" You want the truth here is the truth I wasn't working alone

"Ty" Was Nick the master mind behind this

"Lucas" Yes he was

"Ty" I am going to Kill that SOB how much did he pay you

"Lucas" 500,000

"Ty" I am going to find a way to make Nick pay for this and make you free I promise everyone will know the truth about that night

Ty leaves

At Heartland

Amy having lunch, Lou walks in

"Lou" hey where is Ty

"Amy" He is talking with his mom at Maggie's

"Lou" I see

"Amy" what I don't why Ty would go see his mom she kicked him out for turning in Lucas

"Lou" Second chances

"Amy" Do regret not making up with dad before the accident

"Lou" Everyday Everyday and there is not a day that goes by that I wish I could have told dad I wasn't angry at him for leaving

"Amy" Yeah me too I wish I could have told that I loved him one more time mom knew I loved her

"Lou" I wish we could have another day with mom and dad

"Amy" Yeah me too

"Lou" Do you want to go visit mom and dad maybe they can hear us

"Amy" Come on let's go

In the park

Ty meets up with Chase

"Chase" what can I do for you

"Ty" I need you to prove that Lucas is innocent and Nick is guilty for the hit and run that almost took Amy life

"Chase" and why do you think Nick is guilty and Lucas is innocent

"TY" Because I have proof that Nick paid Lucas to hit Amy and take off

"Chase" will see what I can find out

"Ty" Thank you here is your 500.00 deposit will get the rest later when you find the truth

"Chase" I will give you an update as soon as I can

"Ty" Thank you

"Chase" I will be in touch soon

Chase takes off

Ty arrives back at Heartland and walks in the ranch house, Baylee walks in behind him

"Baylee" Amy isn't home

"Ty" Where is she

"Baylee" she is with Lou I think they went to the Cemtery

"TY" ok if you see can you tell her to come meet me in the loft we need to talk

"Baylee" Is everything ok ?

"Ty" Yeah everything is fine we just need to talk

"Baylee" sure I will let her know

"Ty" Thanks man

Ty walks outside and up to the loft , Jack gromming a horse in the barn

"Jack" Hey Ty is everything ok ?

"Ty" Yeah everything is fine

"Jack" I understand you gave Amy a promise ring

"Ty" Yes I did

"Jack" You know what I do to guys who break their promises

"Ty" don't worry I am not going anywhere I am in for the long hall

"Jack" better be you break my Granddaughter heart you won't want to know what comes next

"TY" yes Jack I understand Don't worry I didn't come to that decision lightly

"Jack" I know you didn't and you are one of the good ones I can tell that

Ty walks up stairs

Later on that day

Ty working on his laptop, Amy walks up

"Amy" Hey Baylee said you needed to talk to me what up

TY and Amy sit on the bed

"Ty" I have reason to believe that Lucas was not the one who ran you over I mean he did but someone paid him to do and that person would be Nick

"Amy" wait so you think my ex-boyfriend paid your cousin off to run me over and your cousin went for it

"Ty" Yes that is what Lucas said

"Amy" did your cousin hate me that much that he just went along with it is that the way your family is they don't like someone they find a way to get rid of them anyway possible

"Ty" That is not it all

"Amy" well then, I thought I knew you but I guess I don't

Amy storms off

To Be Contiuned


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Amy storms across the yard Ty chases after her

"Ty" Amy wait

Amy stops and turns around

"Amy" No

"Ty" I am sorry for what Lucas did

"Amy" so if someone offered you a whack of cash would you hit me

"Ty" Of course Not Amy because I love you

"Amy" I guess I know where I stand with your family

"Ty" I am sorry for what Lucas did

"Amy" I am not sure I can be with someone who family is willing to take a payday for hitting me I could have died Ty I need some space to figure things out

Amy walks inside, Ty follow

"Amy" if you know what is good for you don't follow me

Ty walks up to the loft, Amy walks in the house and goes to her room and closes the door

Ty walks up to loft, Lou working at the desk in the barn

"Lou" Everything ok

"Ty" Yeah everything is fine

"Lou" ok

At Maggies, James walks in

"Soraya" Can I help you

"James" I am looking for Ty Borden is he here

"Soraya" He is not here but he in Hudson

"James" Do you know where he might be

"Soraya" can I ask why you are looking for him?

"James" It's a personal matter

"Soraya" He is at Heartland

James Thanks

James takes off

Up in the loft Ty sitting on his bed looking out the window, James walks in

"James" Hey TY

"TY" what are you doing here

"James" seems we have unfinished business

"TY" we are done I have nothing to say to you now or ever

"James" I was your stepdad

"Ty" use that word lose you beat my mom and was drunk all the time until mom had the right sense to go back to my dad the person she belonged with you go near her and I will kill you understand me

"James" It's a free country I can do whatever I want

"Ty" I am watching you like a hawk

James walks away from the loft

In the house Lou walks in Amy room , Amy laying on her bed

"Lou" what wrong

"Amy" TY

"Lou" I am your sister you forget we are on the same wave length I can tell when you are upset and right now you seem pretty down what up

Lou lays next to Amy

"Amy" Ty cousin Lucas was paid by Nick to hit me and run

"Lou" He did was

"Amy" Lucas took a payday to potentially kill me by my ex-boyfriend what does that say about Ty Family they are willing to take a payday to kill me tells you a lot doesn't it

"Lou" Wow what are you going to do

"Amy" I don't know I love Ty I really do but how do I come back from this

"Lou" This is a tough situation but I know in your heart you will do the right thing

"Amy" How do I come back from this

"Lou" It's going to take time but you can't blame Ty for what his cousin did Ty wasn't the one behind the wheel that night

"Amy" Good point but I am still angry at Ty family

"Lou" and you have every reason to be upset

"Amy" I don't know what to do

"Lou" I wish I had the answers for you I do but I don't

"Amy" This is when your claim to be my wise older sister would come in handy

"Lou" sorry I don't have any wisdom right now but I love you

"Amy" I love you like a sister

Lou walks out into the kicthen, Jack is cooking dinner

"Jack" Is Amy Ok?

"Lou" Honestly, I don't know but It's not my place to tell you what happen she can tell you if she wants to but right now its best, we give her space and let her figure out what to do on her own

"Jack" Ok I will stay out of it and make sure Baylee stays out of it

"Lou" Thank you

At Lilly house

Ty walks in

"TY" Hi mom

"Lilly" what are you doing here

"Ty" Amy and I had a fight I was hoping I could crash here for a few days

"Lilly" Of course

"Ty" Thanks mom

"Lilly" what happen

"Ty" Nick paid Lucas to hit Amy and run and I told Amy the truth and she didn't take it too well

"Lilly" well I do see where she is coming from

"Ty" That is not the only reason why I am here James is back in town he found me in the loft

"Lilly" You mean the guy I married when you were 12

"Ty" Yeah until you realized and went back to dad

"Lilly" Not soon enough the way he hurt you

"Ty" and you too

Back at Heartland

Amy walks up to the loft, and sees the note on Ty bed, Amy picks up the note and reads it out loud

"Amy" (reads the note aloud) I figured we could use some space to sort things out I am staying at my mom for a few days but if you want to talk or need me I am always here I love you from the bottom of my heart , Love Ty

Amy walks in the barn and feeds and water the horse, Jack walks in

"Jack" so where is Ty

"Amy" he is staying at his mom for a few days

"jack" can I ask why

"Amy" I'd rather not talk about it

"Jack" Ok But I am here if you need me I love you Amy

"Amy" I love you too Grandpa

Jack walks back in the house

To Be Contiuned


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ty sitting in his room staring at his phone, Lilly walks in

'Lilly" staring at your phone isn't going to make it ring

"Ty" I know I was just hoping that she would call me

"Lilly" I understand where Amy is coming from

"Ty" so you on her side

"Lilly" I am not on anyone side I just think Amy needs some space to think about what happen Your cousin was paid off to hit her

"Ty" yeah, I can see where that might look a little bad

"Lilly" I am sure when Amy is ready, she will come around until then don't try to force it that will only turn her away more and more

"Ty" Ok Mom

Lilly walks out, knock at the door , Lilly walks down and answers it

"Lilly" Hey Caleb come on in

Caleb walks inside , Ty walks downstairs

"Ty" what are you doing here

"Caleb" Your mom called me asked if I would come

"Ty" How you been

"Caleb" I have been good missed my best friend

"Ty" same

"Caleb" so what is that I hear that Lucas was paid by someone to hit Amy

"TY" Her Ex-boyfriend paid Lucas to hit Amy and Take off and when Amy found out it was Lucas that hit her and why she got all mad

"Caleb" Do you blame her

"Ty" No

"Caleb" I am sure once Amy has some space, she will come to term with it and come back to you

"Ty" I hope so I really love this girl

"Caleb" Do you have any food I am starving

"Ty" There is the Caleb I know, and Love come on we can go to Maggie's diner and get some food

"Caleb" sounds awesome

Ty and Caleb Head to Maggie's ,they walk inside and see Amy and Lou

"Ty" Go find us a table I will be right there

Ty walks over to Amy

"Amy" Hey Ty

"Ty" Hi Amy so you are talking to me that is good

"Amy" I am not ready to talk just yet I need some time

"Ty" whatever you need just a phone call away

"Amy" I know

Ty walks away and over to Caleb

"Caleb" well

"Ty" she is not ready to talk yet

"Caleb" well the good thing is she didn't blow you off completely

"Ty" Good point

"Caleb" I know girls

"Ty" Oh really you do Huh

"Caleb" Yeah, I do

"Ty" what is her name

"Caleb" Well I don't have one right now

"Ty" Ha-ha see

"Caleb" Whatever you don't have one right now

"TY" well at least I have one she is just mad at me

"Caleb" Good point but still I could get a girlfriend no problem

"Ty" Prove it

Caleb walks over to Soraya

"Caleb" Hi I am Caleb would you go out with me

"Soraya" No way

Caleb walks away

"TY" and I see that went well didn't it

"Caleb" Shut up would you

Later on that day

Back up at Heartland

Amy working in the barn, Lou walks in

"Lou" Hey

"Amy" hey

"Lou" so how are you

"Amy" I am ok

"Lou" I am sure seeing Ty didn't help

"Amy" I am ok

"Lou" are you sure

"Amy" I want to forgive Ty I do but I can't know that Lucas is the one and hit me and why

"Lou" You can't blame Ty for his cousin's mistakes

"Amy" I know but I just can't let this one go

"Lou" And I get where you are coming from I do but you can't keep Ty guessing you need to either get back with him or let him go you can't keep him in the dark forever

"Amy" I know I must make a decision

"Lou" I'll be there for you no matter what but I think TY is one of the good ones

"Amy" so you don't think I should let him go

"Lou" I don't but I can't decide this for you only you can do you want to give him a second chance

Lou walks away

In TY room

TY working on his laptop Ty phone rings

"Ty" Hey Amy sure we can meet I will see you at Heartland in a half hour

Ty runs downstairs and gets in his truck and drives, he arrives at Heartland , Amy is waiting for him on the porch Ty walks up

"Ty" Hey Amy

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Do you have time I would like to talk this out

"TY" I have all the time in the world

"Amy" Look I don't blame you for what Lucas did I guess It caught me off guard and it got me thinking would you take the money if someone offered you money to get rid of me would you do it

"Ty" not I love you Amy I do with everything I am forget what my cousin did can we move on from this

"Amy" I want to say we can work past this and I think we can but I am not ready to let you back in all the way we need to rebuild things

"Ty" whatever you need I am in I promise I am not going anywhere ever

"Amy" You can start by moving back into the loft

"Ty" I think that can be arranged

"Amy" That way we can work our back

"Ty" sounds good

"Amy" Ok we can work this out ok

"Ty" Good

"Amy" see you in the morning

"Ty" I will see you in the morning

Amy walks in the barn and gets on a horse and Ty gets in his truck and leaves , Amy goes out in the woods , she is enjoying time alone but her horse is spooked by an animal knocks Amy off her horse

Back at Lilly house

Ty walks in

"Lilly" Hey

"Ty" Hey

"Lilly" so how did it go

"Ty" I am moving back to Heartland tomorrow Amy and I are going to work this out

"Lilly" Good I am glad

Later on that day, up in Ty room

Ty lays on his bed and calls Amy

Meanwhile in the field

Amy lies unconscious

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amy lays in the field unconscious

Back at Heartland in the barn, Lou working in the barn office, Baylee walks in

"Baylee" Have you seen Amy

"Lou" No but Lucky is gone I think she took Lucky for a ride she does have a lot on her mind

"Baylee" I am sure she will be back soon you know what I am going to go look for her I am going to go for look her

"Lou" Ok suit yourself

Baylee tact up a horse and takes off

Baylee is out in the field looking for Amy and he finds her unconscious, Baylee races over to Amy gets off his horse gets out his phone

"Baylee" Hello yes, I have someone she is unconscious she fell off her horse yes, she has a pulse and she is breathing please send help

At the hospital

Jack and Lou walk in, Baylee pacing

"Jack" How is she

"Lou" what happen

"Jack" she fell off her horse I think Lucky was spooked

"Lou" Did you call Ty

"Baylee" Not yet

"Lou" You should call Ty

Baylee walks away takes his phone out

At Lilly house, Ty room

Ty phone rings

"Ty" Hey Baylee what up I am on my way I will be right there how is she I will be there in 10 minutes

At The hospital

Ty drives up front and walks in and over to Baylee

"Ty" How is she

"Baylee" we are still waiting on the doctor

"Ty" so I guess that is why they call it the waiting room

About 20 minutes later the doctor walks out

"Doctor" Amy she is stable she

has a concussion and a fractured rib but she will be ok

"Ty" When will she wake up

"Doctor" That is up to her could be a couple hours or days you can go see her just one at a time

"Jack" Thank you doctor

The Doctor walks away

"Ty" can I go see her

"Jack" go ahead Ty

TY walks into Amy room he sits by her bed and holds her hand

"Ty" Amy please wake up I need you to come back to me please come on and wake up, please wake up Amy I know you can do it please wake up

Jack walks in

"Jack" if one thing Amy got from her mother was her stubbornness so Amy will wake up when she is good and ready not a minute sooner

"Ty" I have gathered that Amy is suborned

"Jack" you spend five minutes with Amy, and you know she is suborned

"Ty" (Laughs) I have gathered that

"Jack" Not the first time she has fallen off a horse

"Ty" I bet not

"Jack" but the first time she has ended up in the hospital she has always been tough at nails

"Ty" Amy is a very strong willed she know what she wants and how to get it no doubt, I know what you must think of Lucas and what he did and I am sorry for that

"Jack" Know I don't blame you I blame Lucas you can't control what Lucas did as long as you didn't have a hand in what happen

"Ty" No Sir I didn't I can 100% promise you that

"Jack" Then you and I are fine its Amy you must win over and that is no small order

"Ty" You got that right

Jack walks out , Baylee walks in

"Baylee" mind if I have a few minutes with Amy

"TY" I am going to get some real coffee can I get you one as I see its going to be a long night

"Baylee" sure thanks

Ty walks out

Ty walks out of the hospital and down the street to Maggie's

"Ty" Hey Soraya

"Soraya" How is Amy

"Ty" She is the same no change, but the doctors say she will wake up

"Soraya" That's good

"Ty" Yeah now we wait, and we hope that she wakes up soon

"Soraya" and I know you will not leave her side so please call me and I will bring you food

"Ty" Thank you I need four coffee's

"Soraya" Coming up

"Ty" Thanks

Soraya hands Ty four coffees he heads back to the hospital back in Amy room, Baylee sitting with her

"Ty" Any Luck waking her up

"Baylee" Not Yet

Ty hands Baylee a coffee

"Baylee" Thanks

"TY" No Problem

"Baylee" You are way better then Nick to Amy

"Ty" I will always be there for Amy even when she tries to push me away

"Baylee" How many girlfriends have you had

"Ty" Amy is my second one I had one but right before we moved we broke up and then I came here and met Amy and I knew in that moment when I met Amy I knew she was the one I had that gut feeling she was my forever and I was right Amy is the only one for me

TY takes Amy hand

"Ty" You are the only one for me forever please wake up and come back to me I love you Amy

Amy starts to wake up

"Ty" Hey Amy welcome back

"Amy" who are you?

"Ty" It's me Ty your boyfriend

"Amy" Who is that next to you

"Baylee" It's me Baylee your brother does you not remember me

"Amy" No I don't neither of you

"Baylee" I will go get the doctor

Baylee walks out to Jack

"Jack" Baylee how is Amy

"Baylee" Amy doesn't remember me or Ty

In Amy Room

"Ty" what is the last thing you remember

"Amy" I don't know I don't remember anything

"Ty" Do you know your name

"Amy" You said my name is Amy I don't remember other wise

Doctor walks in

"Doctor" can I have a few minutes with Amy

"Ty" I will be right outside

Ty walks into the waiting room

"Jack" How is Amy

"Ty" she doesn't remember anything

"Jack" what do you mean

"Ty" she says that if I hadn't told her name that she wouldn't even know who she was

The doctor walks out

"Doctor" Jack I am afraid Amy is suffering from Amnesia now rather its short term or long term we won't for sure right away but the best thing you can do for Amy talk to her don't overwhelm her with info but take it slow and if its temporary should come back in 3-5 days but if its long term her memory may never come back all we can do right now is wait and see

To Be Contiuned


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It's been three days Amy is home but she still doesn't remember anything, In Amy Room, Amy laying on her bed staring at the celling , Ty walks in

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" How are you feeling

"Amy" Lost and confused

"Ty" Your memory will come back

"Amy" Will it's been three days and I still don't know anything I can't remember anything

"Ty" You will in due time I know you will

"Amy" what if I don't remember anything

"Ty" I will help you in any way I can and so will Lou and Baylee and Jack

"Amy" I know but I don't want to remember things by stories

"TY" Things will go back soon

"Amy" You don't know that for sure

"Ty" No but I have faith it will soon

"Amy" well I don't have faith it will back to normal

"Ty" I know things seem bad right now, but it will get better you will remember but remember this how much I love you and that will never change rather you remember anything ever again

"Amy" Ok sound good

Amy kisses Ty

"TY" I will love you always

"Amy" But I don't remember loving you

"Ty" That is ok nothing can turn you away from me ok we will take it slow and rebuild our relationship

"Amy" Promise me you won't go anywhere

"Ty" I am not leaving you for anything I love you Amy

"Amy" Ok

Amy lays on Ty shoulder and falls asleep

In the kitchen Baylee and Lou having breakfast

"Baylee" How do you we help Amy

"Lou" There really isn't that much we can do expect remind her of things that happen in the past

"Baylee" Maybe its just tempory

"Lou" Hopefully it's not permeant

Ty walks in the kicthen

"Baylee" how is she

"TY" she is sleeping right now

"Baylee" Good hey listen thank you for standing by Amy and not running

"Ty" Hey listen I love Amy and I am not going anywhere

"Baylee" Funny I didn't peg you for the sticking around type

"Ty" what did you peg me for

"Baylee" The bad boy type

"Ty" That used to be me but not anymore I have found my forever with Amy

"Baylee" That good

Later on that day

In the Barn

Amy brushing Lucky , Lou walks in

"Lou" hey

"Amy" is it sad I don't remember anything about Lucky

"Lou" You and Lucky had some great times together you won countless jumping competions together all those ribbons you won all of those

"Amy" where are mom and dad

"Lou" they died in a car crash about 6 months ago dad was a huge rodeo star and mom loved horses like you do they went out for dinner and were killed by a drunk driver

"Amy" I don't remember mom or dad

Lou puts her arms around Amy

"Lou" you will remember again

"Amy" will I

"Lou" Yes you will remember everything about the past the present

TY walks in

"Ty" hey Amy do you want to go for a walk

"Amy" sure I'd love too

Ty and Amy go for a walk around Heartland

"Amy" I feel like I am losing my mind because I can't remember anything

"Ty" hey you will be ok I promise

"Amy" stop saying that you don't know I will be ok you don't know if I will ever remember anythng I can or if anything or everything that happen before the accident

"TY" Amy All I care about is you

"Amy" No matter if I don't even remember meeting me

"Ty" No matter what its like we met fresh none of the past with us matters just us together you is who I care about is you and moving forward with you ok

"Amy" so It doesn't matter to you that I don't remember how or where or why we met

"Ty" all you need to do is remember three words I Love you the rest doesn't matter ok

"Amy" ok

Amy and Ty kiss

The next morning

Ty wakes up in the loft looks out the window , Amy walks upstairs

"Amy" hey you want to go for a ride on a horse

"Ty" Yes

Ty and Amy walk into the barn and tack up a couple of horses as Amy gets up on the horse and Amy jumps down immediately

"Ty" Amy what is wrong

"Amy" I remember what happen

"TY" what happen

"Amy" my horse was spooked by an animal that threw me off

"Ty" that is great you remember something

"Amy" it was more like a flash back to the accident

"Ty" But hey you still remembered that is something

"Amy" don't get too hopeful I still don't remember anything

"Ty" In due time in due time

Amy hugs Ty

"Amy" Thank you for standing by my side

"Ty" always I couldn't imagine being anywhere else

"Amy" Good you are the only that is keeping me sane

"Ty" I will always keep you sane

"Amy" Good I am glad you are the only one that doesn't expect to remember

"Ty" on your time no one can force you to remember you will be ok I love you don't ever forget that

"Amy" (smiles and kisses TY) Come on lets head back to the house

Ty and Amy arrive back at Heartland.

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ty is up in his loft researching on his computer, Jack walks in

"Jack" what are you doing?

"Ty" Researching memory loss

"Jack" You can't fix Amy

"TY" I can't just sit by and watch Amy hurt

"Jack" I know neither do I but there is nothing we can do but be there for Amy

"Ty" You need to know that I care about Amy

"Jack" And I respect that, but you can't try to cure Amy stay off the internet it's only going to fill your head

"Ty" I was looking up a specialist to send Amy to help her get her memory back I can't stand that and watch Amy suffer

"Jack" why do I think you are speaking from experience

"Ty" I just am ok

"Jack" But remember I am here if you need someone to talk to

"Ty" Thanks Jack

Jack walks downstairs, Ty looks back on his laptop

In The house

Amy eating breakfast, Lou walks in

"Lou" You forgot the milk

"Amy" That is what I was forgetting

"Lou" That not funny

"Amy" I have lost my memory I need to have a little fun with it

"Lou" Where is Ty

"Amy" I don't know I haven't seen him this morning I am sure he is up in the loft but I don't really know

"Lou" are you feeling

"Amy" aside from lost and confused I am ok most of my injuries have healed

Back outside, Ty walks downstairs and gets in his truck and drives off he arrives at a memory care place in Vancouver and walks in walks into a room

"Ty" Hey Grandpa

"Charlie" Who are you?

"Ty" it's me Ty your Grandson how are you feeling

"Charlie" How is Mark

"Ty" Mark passed away

"Charlie" how did he die

"Ty" Car accident

"Charlie" He was always not a very good driver well his mother taught him how to drive

"Ty" (laughs)

John walks in

"John" Hey Ty

"TY" Hey John

"John" can we talk in the hall

Ty and John walk in the hall

"John" I need to be Stright with you Charlie is getting worse I tried calling your mom, but she hasn't called me back

"TY" He is getting worse isn't he

"John" I am afraid so that I think it's time you consider moving into a nursing home where he can have round the clock care

"Ty" so what you are saying is that he is getting worse

"John" His memory is completely gone

"Ty" Let me talk to mom and see what she wants to do

"John "Just let me know soon and he is lonely

Ty walks back into Charlie room

"Ty" Hey Grandpa I must be getting back

"Charlie" who are you again

"Ty" It's me Ty your Grandson

Ty hugs Charlie and walks out he gets in his car and drives back to Hudson

At Heartland

Amy walks up to the loft; Amy looks around and doesn't see Ty and walks back downstairs Amy walks outside in the barn

"Jack" Ty Not up there

"Amy" don't know where he went

"Jack" How are you doing?

"Amy" I guess I am getting used to my new life

"Jack" Your memory will come back I know it will ok this is not forever

"Amy" I feel like I am not me anymore like I am living someone else life

"Jack" I know your lost right now, but things will turn around soon don't give up

"Amy" I want to

"Jack" I know you want to

At Lilly house

Lilly sitting outside, Ty drives up

"Ty" Hey Mom can we talk

"Lilly" sure what up

"Ty" I went to see Grandpa

"Lilly" You mean Charlie

"Ty" Yeah and he is getting worse he didn't even know who I was, and the doctor is saying he is getting worse he needs to be in a nursing home

"Lilly" why isn't the memory care any good

"Ty" Because mom he can't take care of himself any more he needs round the clock care and where he is at has a nursing home they just need you to sign off on the transfer since dad is passed away you and I are his only living relatives

"Lilly" Ok fine if that is what is best for him, I will call them and decide

"Ty" Now I have to get back to Heartland

"Lilly" Maybe soon you and I can go see your Grandfather

"Ty" I know he would like to see you

Ty gets in his truck and drives away , He arrives back at Heartland and walks up to his loft and finds Amy in his bed

"TY" what are you doing up here

"Amy" waiting for you where did you go

"Ty" To visit my Grandfather in Vancouver who has Dementia

"Amy" I have never heard you talk him before

"TY" That is because I don't like to talk about him because it hurts me to see him suffer Grandpa and I were so close he is the one who taught me how to fish play sports and be a boy I spent every weekend at his house and the one day about 5 months before Dad passed away I went over to his house and notice that things were out of sorts like simple things he forgot like where he put his keys mis placing the TV remote so I convinced him to go get checked and he was in the beginning stages of memory loss and dad refused to accept so they put him in a memory care place so they wouldn't have to deal with him I used to go visit him every day before we moved and now he has gotten worse to where they want to move him to a nursing home

"Amy" Maybe the next time you go I can go with you

"Ty" sure I'd like that, and he would too he likes meeting new people he won't remember you in 10 minutes

"Amy" why are you telling this to me

"Ty" Because I want you to get better and while I was there I spoke to a specialist who deals with your kind of cases and he has agreed to meet you and maybe he can help you regain your memories what do you say you and I go to Vancouver for a week and meet this doctor

"Amy" I don't want to go see a specialist I just want to get better on my own

"Ty" what if that doesn't happen

"Amy" Then I don't get better and I am not going waste time at a doctor's office to tell me that I may never get better and I have I have to accept that even though I don't want to

Ty puts his arms around Amy

"Ty" You don't have to accept that for one minute just let's go see the specialist and see what he has to say

"Amy" Will you go with me

"Ty" Yes of course I will and I won't leave your side I promise

"Amy" I love you and can we keep this between us for now

"Ty" Yes of course

To be Continued


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

In the doctor Amy and Ty sit in the waiting room anxiously waiting for her name to be called her leg shaking with nervousness TY grabs Amy hand he gives her a half smile and she smiles back placing her hand on top of his

"Nurse" Amy Fleming

Amy and Ty walk back with the nurse they walk into a room and have seat about 20 minutes later the doctor walks in

"Doctor Ryan" Hello I am Dr Ryan

Amy and Ryan shake hands

"Ryan" so tell me a little bit about what happen

"Amy" I was out riding, and my horse was spooked by an animal and I fell off my horse and woke up in the hospital and when I woke up, I didn't know who he was

"Ryan" and you are ?

"Ty" I am Ty Amy Boyfriend

"Ryan" ok we will run a series of test to see if we can't get that memory back so I am going to make an appointment for you across the Hall for a MRI and a CT scan and then we will go from there

Ryan walks out of the room

"Ty" Its going to be ok I promise and no matter what I love you

"Amy" Thank you for standing by myside

"Ty" always

The nurse walks in and hands Amy a piece of paper

"Nurse" They are expecting you across the street building A

Back at Heartland

Jack walks in

"Jack" Have you seen Amy she didn't feed or water the horses this morning

"Lou" Ty truck is gone I am sure they are probably together

"Jack" Those two

"Lou" Ty has been good through this

"Jack" I know you are right

Back at the hospital

Ty paces the waiting room when the nurse walks out

"Nurse" are you Ty

"Ty" Yeah I am Ty where is Amy

"Nurse" come with me

Ty walks into a room with the nurse

"Nurse" have a seat Amy will be here in a moment

Ty sits and waits for Amy about 10 minutes later Amy walks in

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" hey how did the test go

"Amy" The test went fine now we wait

About 30 minutes later the Ryan walks in

"Ryan" so I have good news and bad news

"Amy" what is the bad news

"Ryan" That there is really no treatment

"Amy" and the good news

"Ryan" There is no damage done to your brain so it should return on its own in a month or so

Ryan walks out

"Ty" At Least we know your memory will return

"Amy" Will it I am feeling doubtful that it will

"Ty" It will Amy I know it will come on before we head home there is someone I want you to meet

Ty and Amy leave and arrive at the memory center

"Ty" Before we go in there is something you need to know the reason, we are here is I want you to meet my Grandfather the one I was telling you about

"Amy" ok

Ty and Amy walk into Charlie room and see the room is empty

"Ty" Amy wait here

Ty runs to get a nurse

"Ty" Where is Charlie Borden

"Nurse" no one called you

Ty looks at his phone a missed a call from Lilly

"Ty" He died didn't he

"Nurse" He died in his sleep

Ty walks away and walks back over to Amy

"Amy" are you ok ?

"Ty" My Grandpa Charlie died in his sleep

"Amy" Ty I am so sorry

Amy grabs Ty and hugs him

"Amy" I am going to be here for you, and we are going to get through this together I am here for you

"Ty" Come on lets back to Hudson

Amy and Ty leave get back in the truck and drive back to Heartland

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" I think right now I am in disbelief that my Grandpa is gone it doesn't make sense

They arrive back at Heartland they go up to Ty loft

"Ty" can you just sit with me I don't want to be alone

"Amy" yeah, I can do that

"Ty" Thanks

Amy sits next to Ty as they sit in silence, Lilly walks up

"Lilly" Hi Ty

"Ty" Hey Mom so I guess you are here to tell me about Grandpa well guess what he was gone and the nurse told me

"Lilly" are you ok ?

"Ty" No I am not ok first a lose dad and then I lose Grandpa you put Grandpa in that home right after dad died because you didn't want to take care of him anymore and now he is gone now I have no one

"Lilly" You have me

"Ty" No I don't now get out Now!

"Lilly" Ty let's talk

"Ty" No mom I don't want to talk GET OUT NOW!

Lilly walks downstairs

"Amy" Are you ok?

"Ty" NO I am not I am not ok

"Amy" what can I do

"Ty" not much you can do Amy

"Amy" Do you want me to go to the funeral with you

"Ty" Yes ok

Later on that night, Amy and Ty fall asleep in the loft the next morning

Jack storms down the hall and sees Amy bed has never been slept in Jack walks out walks into the barn and up the steps and sees Amy and Ty asleep

"Jack" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE

TY and Amy and startled awake

"Amy" Grandpa we were not doing anything

"Jack" Pardon me if I don't believe that

"TY" Look Jack Sir My Grandfather passed away yesterday, and Amy didn't want me to be alone and I didn't want to be alone, so we stayed up late talking and I promise you nothing happen

"Jack" Ok but please come to the barn and do your chores

"Amy" Yes Grandpa

Jack walks downstairs back into the house, Baylee having breakfast

"Baylee" did Amy sleep up in Ty loft last night

"Jack" yes, she did but not for a reason you would think Ty Grandpa died yesteday and he didn't want to be alone

"Baylee" and you believe that

"Jack" yes I do because I trust Ty and Amy

"Baylee" You didn't trust me when I was Ty age

"Jack" you were up to no good when you when 16 so don't throwing stones at Glass houses

"Baylee" Where is Lou

"Jack" I sent her into town

"Baylee" Because you knew Harris was going to be there at the diner

"Jack" Maybe but if you ever tell Lou I set her up I will kill you understand

"Baylee" My lips are sealed promise

Jack walks into his study

In the barn

"Ty" I thought Jack was going to read me the riot Act

"Amy" He was until you told him your Grandpa died then he eased up on you

"Ty" I don't want the sympathy act from your family

"Amy" Yeah, I get that I do what about from me

"Ty" Maybe I do

"Amy" yeah

"Ty" I know I will get through this with you

"Amy" I am not going anywhere I promise

To Be Contiuned


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days later

Ty getting dressed in the loft putting his shirt and Ty on, Amy walks up stairs

"Amy" You Look Handsome

"Ty" Thanks

"Amy" How are you doing

"Ty" I am ok I guess all things considered I guess Thank you for coming with me

"Amy" Of course it is what you do for people you love

Ty hugs Amy

"Ty" Any luck on the memory front

"Amy" Not really

"Ty" It will come back you heard the doctor

"Amy" we better get going or we are going to be late

Ty grabs his Jack and they head and get in his truck and take off

A Few hours later they arrive at the church they walk into together holding hands

"Ty" (Takes a deep Breath) I am ready

They walk in and sit next to Lilly moments later the pastor comes out to the alter

"Pastor" As we say goodbye to my Charles Borden a beloved Husband father brother and friend, we remember the good times. Now his Grandson Ty would like to say something, Ty walks up to the alter

"Ty" My Grandfather was an amazing man he was always there for me when I needed him the most he was my best friend I spent every weekend with him he taught me how to play sports how to be a good man . I miss him so much he was my best friend my hero I miss you so much Grandpa I love you

About 30 minutes later they head to Cemtery they stand around his casket

"Pastor" Please bless him as he enter your kingdom, Amen

Ty and Amy walk away

"Amy" are you Ok?

"Ty" Yeah, I am ok let's just go home

Amy and Ty get in the truck and drive down the road , Amy puts her arm around Ty

"Amy" My mom name was Marion and my dad name was Tim

"Ty" you remember stuff

"Amy" you moved to town because your dad died

"Ty" Amy that is amazing what else do you remember

"Amy" Everything

"Ty" That is great Amy that is amazing

"Amy" I started remembering yesterday I didn't want to tell you yesterday because I know you are dealing with a lot

"Ty" Amy you should have told me because I could have used Good news

"Amy" I don't want you to shut me out

"Ty" I am not going to I just don't feel like talk about Grandpa it just is too painful to talk about

"Amy" Ok But the minute you want to talk about just know I will listen to you

"Ty" Thank you Amy I mean it you are always there for me

"Amy" Just like you are always there for me I love you

"Ty" I love you too

The next day up in the loft

Ty wakes up, walks down downstairs into the house , Amy eating breakfast

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Hey how are you

"TY" I am ok do you want to go for a ride

"Amy" sure I love too

Ty and Amy walk outside

"Ty" I want to take you camping just two of us

"Amy" Yeah sure I would love to go camping with you

"Ty" Yeah it would be fun have you ever been camping?

"Amy" Grandpa used to take us a camping all time

"Ty" Ok so you know what you are doing?

"Amy" Of course

Ty and Amy walk into the barn they tack up a couple of horses and go for a ride

"Ty" You know I promise you if some Angry critter tries to spoke you I will be there to defend you

"Amy" Why thank you

"Ty" Of course you are never losing your memory again

"Amy" Thank you for being my protector

"Ty" Always

"Amy" You Know I wouldn't have gotten through that without you so Thank you

"Ty" I will always be there for you no matter what

"Amy" Come on I will race you to the creek

"Ty" Ok you are on

Amy and Ty line up on the horse

"Amy" On you mark get set go

Ty and Amy race pretty much neck and neck until the end when Amy takes off and wins

"Amy" I win I win I win!

"Ty" You won fair and square Thank you

"Amy" For what

"Ty" Helping me after my Grandfather died

"Amy" Always its equal you know that I will always be there for you like you are here for me.

"Ty" I love you

"Amy" Likewise

Ty and Amy just enjoying being together carefree

Back at the house

Jack sitting at the table, Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Hey Jack

"Jack" Hey Lilly?

"Lilly" Can I talk to you for a minute

"Jack" sure what going on

"Lilly" I am worried about Ty he has shut himself off from me when Ty is upset he shuts the world out

"Jack" Ty went for a ride with Amy I think if anything Amy is the one helping Ty get through this

"Lilly" You think he is talking to Amy?

"Jack" I think he is talking with Amy about everything

"Lilly" I am glad he is talking to someone he has shut me out

"Jack" They are good together

"Lilly" She is good for Ty

"Jack" and Ty is good for Amy I have never seen this side of Amy before a little before Ty came into Ty life she had lost her parents and with Ty was the first time I had seen her smile in awhile

"Lilly" Funny right before we moved Ty lost his dad and when he met Amy, he finally liked this town he stopped calling it the God for saken town

Ty and Amy walked

"Ty" Mom ? What are you doing here?

"Lilly" I wanted to talk to you

"Ty" About what

"Lilly" you losing your Grandpa was not easy

"Ty" Mom I am ok mom Just leave me alone ok I don't need you

"Lilly" You need to talk to someone

"Ty" I am mom I am talking to Amy and I don't need you anymore

"Lilly" Ok Ty but I am not going anywhere so if you need me I will be around.

"Ty" ok mom

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Three months later

Ty and Amy are up in the loft

"Amy" why does Summer have to end so fast

"Ty" I don't know but I wish we could stay like this all day every day in bed just me and you

"Amy" I think Grandpa might have an issue with that

"Ty" Probably right and I don't think we are in any of the same classes

"Amy" No I don't think so

"Ty" Take shop with me

"Amy" Grandpa said never take shop he could teach me everything I need to know

"Ty" That sounds like something Jack would say

"Amy" But There is always lunch meet me at the quad and we can have lunch together

"Ty" sounds like a plan

"Amy" Can I ask you a question

"Ty" yes

"Amy" when I lost my memory didn't know who you were or anyone for that matter was there ever a time you stopped believing I would get my memory back

"Ty" No Because I had faith that everything would turn out ok

"Amy" What would you do if I had never gotten my memory back

"Ty" I would have still loved you no doubt just a brand-new relationship it's like we would have started over

"Amy" I love you

"Ty" And I love you

Ty and Amy Kiss

Later on that day

In the ranch house

Lou and Baylee sitting at the kitchen table

"Lou" You ready to leave for College

"Baylee" No I haven't even started packing yet

"Lou" You leave in a week

'Baylee" I am not sure I am going

"Lou" why not

"Baylee" Amy

"Lou" Amy has got all of us +Ty she is fine her memory came back

'Baylee" That is what I am worried about

"Lou" Ty is a good guy and if he did anything stupid, I whole heartily believe Grandpa would beat him up

"Baylee" you are right on that one

"Lou" Where is Amy

"Baylee" she is up in the loft with Ty

"Lou" I want our old life back with mom and dad around

"Baylee" Yeah, I know what you mean

"Lou" Life was so simple when mom and dad was alive

"Baylee" I am going to miss this place

"Lou" You are not leaving forever you will still be home when you on a holiday break and in the summer

"Baylee" I know but the everyday life

"Lou" with all the technology it's like you never left

"Baylee" Good point

In the field

Amy and Ty are hanging out

"Amy" You I don't ever want things to change but everything is changing Baylee is moving out Lou may be moving to Vancouver and it just be you me and Grandpa

"Ty" I am not going anywhere

"Amy" why does everyone leave

"Ty" Good question

"Amy" How are you doing I mean you lost your dad and your Grandpa

"Ty" I am doing ok having you helps

"Amy" well I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon

"Ty" Good

"Amy" you better not I feel safe with you

"Ty" Good I am Glad you know no matter what happens to you I will always be here no matter what .

"Amy" same

The next day

Amy comes out of her room walks in the kitchen grabs some eggs that Jack had made for her , Ty walks in and kisses Amy on the cheek

"Ty" Good Morning

"Amy" Good Morning

"Ty" So do you want to ride in to school with me

"Amy" I wouldn't have it any other way

"Ty" Awesome! I must go run an errand I will see you later

Ty and Amy walk back to the house Ty gets in his truck, Ty drives off , Amy walks in the house into Baylee room where he is packing Amy sis on his bed

"Amy" I am going to miss you

"Baylee" I know I am going to miss this place but you know I am only one phone call away or facetime chat or whatever.

"Amy" I know its not the same

"Baylee" I will be back before you know it where Ty is

"Amy" I don't know he went into town

"Baylee" You excited about going back to town

"Amy" Jason Text me and he moved back to town

"Baylee" Like in Jason the one you dated in 8th grade before he moved to Calgary and now, he is back

"Amy" Yeah and I haven't told Ty yet

"Baylee" I think you need to be honest with him about it

"Amy" what about my ex-boyfriend is back in town

"Baylee" Yeah

"Amy" you sound like Lou.

Amy walks out and walks into her room and close the door

Ty arrives at Maggie's he walks in and sees Carter

"Carter" Hey Ty

"TY" so what was so important you had to see me in Person

"Carter" I was going through your dad file and I found this note he asked me to give you after the past away

"Ty" ok

Carter hands Ty the note, Ty Reads the note

"Ty" I have a brother

"Carter" He was put up for adoption

"Ty" Where is he living?

"Carter" He is in Hudson

"Ty" How old is he

"Carter" He is 10

"Ty" do you have an address

"Carter" 1501 Oak Maple lane

"Ty" Thanks what is his name

"Carter" Thomas Ray Borden

Ty gets in his truck and drives to 1501 Oak Maple walks up to the door , Brooke answers the door

"Brooke" Can I help you

"Ty" My Name is Tyler Borden and I think my brother Thomas lives her

"Brooke" Look I don't know who you are but you need to leave

"Ty" Look our father recently past away and his attorney left a note for me about Thomas I just want to get to know my brother

"Brooke" can you come back tomorrow

"Ty" Sure how is 4pm

"Brooke" sounds good see you then

Ty gets in his truck and arrives back at Heartland Amy sitting on the porch

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" hey are you ok

"Ty" found out today I have a 10-year-old brother Name Thomas and he lives in Hudson

"Amy" I thought your dad was a clean man

"Ty" Yeah, I thought so I guess not

To be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next day

Baylee packing up his truck, Amy walks outside

"Amy" so you are really leaving for college

"Baylee" yeah I am but hey I will still be around

"Amy" You better be

Baylee and Amy hug

"Baylee" I will miss you

"Amy" I will miss you too

Ty walks out

"Ty" You ready to go to school

"Amy" Yeah I guess

"Baylee" I will call you later

"Amy" Love you safe travel to Vancouver

Ty and Amy get in Ty's truck they arrive at Hudson high

Ty and Amy part ways , Amy walks over to her locker and sees Jason

"Jason" Hey Amy

"Amy" Hey Jason what are you doing here

"Jason" I was hoping we could pick up where we left off

"Amy" I have a boyfriend

"Jason" You do what is his name

"Amy" His name is Ty so no we are done

"Jason" who the hell is Ty

Ty walks over

"Ty" I am so back up

Jason walks away

"Ty" Can I walk you to class

"Amy" absolutely

"Ty" Come on let's go

Later on, that day

Ty arrives at Brooke house

Ty walks up to the door , Brooke answers the door

"Ty" Hey Brooke is Thomas around

"Brooke" I will go get him

Ty walks in and sits on the couch , Thomas and Brooke walk in

"Brooke" Thomas this your brother

"Thomas" what is your name

"Ty" My name is Ty, Do you like horses

"Thomas" I love horses

"Ty" If its ok with your mom do you want to go see some horses

"Thomas" Mom can I go?

"Brooke" sure buddy

"Thomas" Cool Thanks mom

Ty and Thomas get in his truck and head to heartland they walk in the barn

"Thomas" Sure a lot horses

"Ty" Yeah buddy there are

"Thomas" can I ride them

"Ty" do you know how to ride?

"Thomas" No but you can teach me

"Ty" I am not the best teacher but my girlfriend would be the best teacher I will go see if she is home

"Thomas Ok , Can I wait here

"Ty" sure

Ty walks into the house

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Hey , can you teach a little boy how to ride a horse

"Amy" what boy

"Ty" My brother

"Amy" Your brother

"Ty" Yeah he is here he want ride a horse and I was wondering if you could teach him

"Amy" Give me 10 minutes and I could teach

"Ty" Great thanks

Ty kisses Amy on the cheek , Ty walks back in the barn and sees a horse and Thomas gone , Ty races out the barn and sees Thomas on a horse

"Ty" Thomas pull up

Thomas pulls up and falls off the horse , Ty runs towards Thomas

"Ty" Thomas

Ty pulls out his phone and calls 911

"Ty"10 year old boy fell off his horse and hit his head no he is not conscious please hurry

Amy runs out

"Amy" what happen

"Ty" I told him to wait in the barn I guess he took it upon himself to ride the horse and he fell off

About 30 minutes they arrive at the hospital , Brooke arrives at the hospital

"Brooke" what happen

"Ty" He and were in the barn and I went to go grab Amy and Thomas took off on a horse I am so sory

"Brooke" You can leave now and you are not going anywhere near my son again

"Ty" Brooke I am so sorry

Ty and Amy leave back at Heartland Amy and Ty sitting in the back of Ty truck

"Ty" I blew it Amy a chance to know my brother

"Amy" Once she sees that he is ok she will back off

"Ty" Maybe you are right

"Amy" of course I am right

"Ty" so telll me about Jason

"Amy" Jason was my boyfriend and he moved back to Hudson and he wants to date me and I tunred him down

"Ty" Good because you are with me

"Amy" always

"Ty" Yeah that is for sure, Can I take you to Maggies for dinner

"Amy" I would love too

"Ty" Yeah

"Amy" Let me go get cleaned up and I will see you in 20

"Ty" sounds good

Amy walks in the house , Brooke walks up

"Brooke" Hey Ty

"Ty" hey Brooke how is Thomas

"Brooke he is fine

"Ty" Good I am glad

"Brooke" about what happen

"Ty" I know it my fault

"Brooke" He is an adventure boy that is for sure he is always exploring and telling him to wait is impossible

"Ty" What do you say we get to know eachother just not around horses

"Brooke" Probably best

"Ty" I think so are you married

"Brooke" No I am divorced shortly after we adopted Thomas about a year after but I love Thomas

"Ty" My dad cheated on my mom with Thomas mom who I don't even know all I know is my dad left me a note about him after our dad died

"Brooke" How did your dad die

"Ty" in a car accident

"Brooke" I am so sorry

"Ty" so how did you adopt Thomas in Vancover and move here

"Brooke" We wanted to raise Thomas in a small town

Amy walks out

"Amy" Are you ready to go

"Ty" Yeah Amy this is Brooke Thomas mom and this is my girlfriend Amy

"Brooke it is nice to meet you

Brooke leaves and Ty and Amy head to Maggies

To Be Contiuned


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ty and Amy at Maggie's

"Amy" Look its great you found your brother but don't expect too much that will come of it

"Ty" Look Amy I know I just want to get to know my brother

"Amy" And I respect that 100% but

"Ty" But what

"Amy" I don't want you to get hurt again

"Ty" I am not going to I promise ok

"Amy" ok

"TY" so do I need to be worried about Jason?

"Amy" No trust me you have nothing to worry about he is an old boyfriend who means nothing

"Ty" ok just making sure I would hate to have to kick his ass for going after my Girlfriend

"Amy" so what I am like your property

"Ty" No that is not what I meant

"Amy" Yes I am your girlfriend for now but Jason wants to be my friend and we were friends before we got together

"Ty" I forbid you from being friends with him

"Amy" You forbid me bad choice of words

Amy storms off ,Ty leaves money on the counter and walks off

Back at heartland

Amy walks in the barn office.

"Lou" Hey what up

"Amy" Ty forbid me to be friends with Jason

"Lou" He forbid you

"Amy" Yes that was his exact words

"Lou" what did you do

"Amy" I left and I was pissed

"Lou" I don't blame you he may have gone too far this time

"Amy" Yeah I don't want to have to choose between being Ty girlfriend and being Jason friend I want to be both

"Lou" I get that I do but you have to see where Ty is coming from

"Amy" I do sort of

"Lou" You must choose

"Amy" why do I have to choose

"Lou" You like Ty right

"Amy" I love Ty

"Lou" Then you know what you have to do what would you do if one of Ty old girlfriends came to town and wanted to be Ty's friend you would react the same way

"Amy" No I wouldn't

"Lou" Amy really come on you act the same way

"Amy" ok maybe I would

"Lou" You would for sure

"Amy" ok maybe I would

Up in the loft

Ty laying on his bed , Jack walked upstairs

"Jack" Hey Ty

"Ty" Hey Jack

"Jack" I was wondering if you would help me this weekend with a. project on bulding a shed in the back of the barn more like an equipment shed

"Ty" Yeah sure I will help you

"Jack" Thanks

Amy walks upstairs

"Amy" can we talk

"Ty" sure

"Jack" I will give you some space

"Ty" Thanks

Jack walks downstairs

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Look I am sorry I was being a jerk

"Amy" Its ok I understand

"Ty" do you forgive me

"Amy" Yes I do forgive you always

"Ty" But are you going to be friends with Jason

"Amy" Maybe

"TY" Amy come on

"Amy" No matter what happens between me and Jason you are the one I want to be with ok

"Ty" ok

Ty and Amy Kiss

"Amy" I love you and only you

"TY" I love you too

Ty hears a car pull up in the driveway he walks over to the window

"Ty" That is Brooke car

Ty walks down the stairs into the barn and Thomas walks in

"Thomas" Hey

"Ty" Hey Buddy

"Thomas" do you want to hang out

"Brooke" I am sorry something came up is there any chance you can watch him

"Ty" I would love to hang out with him

"Brooke" Thank you so much

"Ty" You want to come up to the loft

"Thomas" sure

TY and Thomas walk up to the loft

"Ty" Hey Amy

"Amy" Hey Thomas

"Ty" Thomas is going to hang out with us for a bit

"Amy" I have some stuff I need to get done

Amy walks downstairs

"Thomas" so what do you want to do

"TY" We could hang out

"Thomas" Sure

Ty and Thomas walk out into the fields

"Thomas" Ty is Amy your girlfriend

"Ty" Yes Amy is my girlfriend

"Thomas" that gross

"Ty" When you are my age you won't think that is werid anymore

"Thomas" we will see

Lilly walks over

"Lilly" Hi Ty

"Ty" Mom what are you doing here

"Lilly" Came to see you see if you wanted to have dinner tonight

"Ty" sorry mom I have plans tonight

"Lilly" who is this

"Thomas" I am Thomas

"Ty" Hey Thomas can you go play over there for a minute

Thomas walks away

"Lilly" You are not mentoring?

"Ty" No Thomas is my brother

"Lilly" what do you mean your brother

"Ty" Mom Carter met me in town last week and gave me a letter that told me I had a brother that had been put up for adoption that he lived here in Hudson

"Lilly" were you ever going to tell me

"Ty" I wasn't a 100% sure if I was ever going to tell you

"Lilly" That is a a pretty big thing to keep a secret that means your father had a one night stand how old is he anyway

"Ty" He is 10

"Lilly" He is 10?

"Ty" Yes he is

"Lilly" unbelievable

"Ty" Thomas is a great kid do you want to stay and hang out with us

"Lilly" No that is ok I have things I need to get done how about a rain check

"Ty" How about tomorrow night you and I and Amy have dinner at Maggies

"Lilly" sounds Good I would like to spend time with Amy and get to know her

"Ty" Perfect we will see you tomorrow at 7

"Lilly" sounds good

At Vancouver university

Baylee is getting unpacked in his room and Brian walks in

"Brian" hey I guess I am your roommate

"Baylee" Hi I am Baylee Fleming

"Brian" Brian Anderson

"Baylee" It is nice to meet you

"Brian" Likewise

They shake hands

Back at Heartland

Brooke arrives to pick up Thomas, Amy is in the round pen working with a horse

"Brooke" Hey where is Ty and Thomas

"Amy" They are up in the loft

Brooke walks up in the loft, Thomas is asleep

"Ty" Hey Thomas crashed about 20 minutes ago

"Brooke" do you mind if stays the night and I can come get him in the morning

"Ty" sure he can stay the night

To be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Next Morning up in the loft

Ty is making breakfast Thomas is still sound asleep , Amy walks upstairs

"Amy" what is Thomas still doing here

"Ty" He was asleep when Brooke came to get him so I told her he could sleep here and she could come pick him up in the morning

"Amy" I see well its morning and she is not here

"Ty" I called her no answer I text her too no answer

"Amy "can I help you make breakfast

"Ty" can you make the toast

"Amy" That I can do

Thomas wakes up startled

"Thomas" where is my mom

"Ty" you were asleep last night so I said you could stay here and she would pick you up this morning

"Thomas" well its morning where is she

"Ty" I have called her and left her a message and no answer

"Thomas" call her again

Ty calls Brooke again and no answer

Ty Amy and Thomas have breakfast

"Thomas" after breakfast can you drive me home

"Ty" That I can do buddy sure no problem

They finish Breakfast, Thomas and Ty drive over to his house they walk up to the door . Thomas rings the door bell and no one answers he rings again and begins to pound on the door

"Thomas" MOM PLEASE OPEN UP MOM HELLO ITS ME THOMAS YOUR SON!

"TY" come on buddy come back to Heartland?

"Thomas" No I want my mom

"Ty" Buddy she is not home and she is not answering her phone

"Thomas" She has to be inside

"Ty" Buddy wait here

TY picks the lock and gets inside the house

"Ty" Brooke its me Ty I have Thomas

Ty searches all around the house and walks upstairs into Brooke room and sees her laying on the bed lifeless

"Ty" Brooke wake up , Brooke wake up

Ty pulls out his phone and calls 911

"Ty" Hello I am a unresponsive women mid to late 30 yes she is breathing but its shallow please send help.

Ty makes another call to Amy

"Ty" Hey Amy can you please come to 1850 oak street I found Brooke unresponsive I called the EMT can you please come pick Thomas up Thank you Amy , Ty walks outside

"TY" Hey Thomas your mom is still sleeping ok so Amy is going to pick you up and go to Heartland and hang out while I take care of something

"Thomas" so when she wakes up she will come get me

"Ty" Yes buddy

About 5 minutes later Amy picks up TY and about 5 minutes later the EMT arrive

"EMT" where is she

"Ty" down the hall to the left

About 20 minutes later they bring her out on a stretcher

"EMT" We are taking her to Memorial reasonable to believe a drug OD and you are

"Ty" I am Ty she is my brother mother

"EMT" are you coming to the hospital

"Ty" yes

About 10 minutes later Ty arrives at the hospital , Ty calls Amy

"Ty" Hey I am at the hospital it was a possible drug OD I haven't spoken to the doctor yet but tell Thomas that his mom is ok and she will come get him after dinner ok Thnak you I love you

Dr Wright walks out

"Dr Wright" are you Ty

"Ty" yes I am TY How is Brooke

"Dr Wright" she is stable we had to pump her stomach but she will be ok once she wakes up she should be able to go home

"TY" Thank you can I see her

"Dr Wright" yes room 421

Ty walks down the hall to Brooke room and sits by her bed about 30 minutes later she wakes up

"Ty" hey

"Brooke" Ty what are you doing here?

"Ty" I brought Ty home this morning and found you unresponsive you OD on pills

"Brooke" why did you save me

"TY" Because Thomas needs his mother

"Brooke" You are good with him

"TY" I am 16 I can't raise a child

"Brooke" I can't do it

"Ty" what about Thomas father

"Brooke" I will not let that SOB anywhere near my son

"TY" You adopted him you can't back out now I am willing to watch him when you need me but I can't raise him

"Brooke" so you will watch him as much as I need

"Ty" I am not giving a blanket yes to that but I can help out sometimes Thomas adores you as his mother and would be crushed if you were not in his life

"Brooke" I feel like I am failing

"Ty" Thomas is a great kid and you are the reason why he is good he needs his mother and I am his brother so let me help you

"Brooke" Thank you Ty that means a lot

Later on that day

Ty arrives at Heartland Thomas and Amy in the round pen

"Thomas" Hey Ty

"Ty" hey buddy

"Thomas"Where is my mom

"TY" she will be here in a couple of minutes go up to the loft and get your stuff

Thomas walks into the barn

"Amy" How is Brooke

"Ty" I think she is going to be ok she needs some therapy and one night a week Thomas is going to stay with me

"Amy" why

"Ty" she needs the help with Thomas she is struggling with rising Thomas on her own

"Amy" Thomas is not responsibility

"Ty" Amy he is my brother

"Amy" that you have known for a week what about me

"TY" Amy we have six other days we can spend together

"Amy" we should have discussed this first

"Ty" we are not married I don't have to run things by you

Amy storms off, Brooke arrives picks up Thomas

Ty goes up to his loft and sits on his bed

"Ty" why is it no matter what I do someone is always upset

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

TY out in the field, Amy walks out

"Amy" Hey

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" hey I am going into town

"TY" Do you want me to go with you

"Amy" No I am meeting some people

"Ty" ok I love you

Amy walks up to the house and gets in his car and drives off, Ty walks in the main house Jack sitting at kitchen table

"Jack" so who is that little boy

"Ty" He is my brother

"Jack" Your brother

"Ty" Yeah my dad had an affair and I have a little brother don't worry he is not my son if that is what you were thinking

"Jack" Good I am glad to here that

At Maggies

Amy meets up with Jason

"Jason" Thanks for meeting me

"Amy" Of course what about you say we hang out once a week on the DL

"Jason" why

"Amy" Because once a week Ty has agreed to watch his brother and I don't want to be apart of that

"Jason" Do you still have a thing for me

"Amy" Maybe I do

Amy kisses Jason

"Jason" so I guess you have a thing for me still

"Amy" I guess I do

Amy and Jason have breakfast

Back at Heartland

Ty up in his loft working on his laptop , Lilly walks in

"Lilly" Hey Ty

"Ty" Hey mom

"Lilly" where is Amy

"Ty" she is in town what up

"Lilly" I wanted to talk to you about Thomas

"Ty" what is there to talk about clearly dad cheated on you

"Lilly" I knew about Thomas he told me about him about a year after it happen, and I knew that he was put up for adoption

"Ty" Mom you knew, and you never thought to warn me hey you have a brother that one day you might meet in most least suspecting way

"Lilly" Your father told me not tell me

"TY" well now I know everything who is Thomas mother do you know

"Lilly" That I don't know he wouldn't me that

"Ty" ok mom is that all of dad's secrets I need to know mom

"Lilly" That is the last one that I know about

"Ty" Ok

"Lilly" Hey Ty your dad loved you, He never wanted to hurt you

"Ty" You sure about that

"Lilly" He thought he was protecting you by not telling you had a brother who was put up of adoption

"Ty" I will pretend to believe that

"Lilly" Your dad loved you more than anything you were his #1 guy no matter what ok and don't think bad of your dad

"Ty" well I don't ok

"Lilly" Ok good I love you Ty

"Ty" I love you too mom

"Lilly" But I am still angry about Lucas

"TY" I don't regret any of it

"Lilly" But we can move past it ok

"Ty" ok mom

Lilly walks downstairs , Amy comes up

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" hey

"Ty" did you get what you needed in town

"Amy" Yeah I did

"Ty" Good

"Amy" Hey Ty I need to tell you something

"Ty" ok

"Amy" Jason kissed me

"Ty" He did what

Ty gets rage inside him

"Ty" I am going to kill him

Amy holds him off

"Amy"(crying) I kissed him back and I kind of liked it

"Ty" You did what

"Amy" (crying) Ty I am so sorry be mad at me not him

"Ty" GET OUT I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW

Amy leaves the loft and enters the house crying , Lou in the kitchen

"Lou" Amy what wrong?

"Amy" (crying) Jason kissed me and I kissed him back and I liked it and I told Ty and he is furious

Lou hugs Amy

"Lou" it will be ok

"Amy" No it wont

Amy walks to her room closes the door , up in the loft

TY is laying on his bed staring at celing

The next day

At the park

Thomas and Ty walking around

"Thomas" where is Amy

"Ty" Amy and I are not speaking right now

"Thomas" why not?

"Ty" That is not important at the moment

"Thomas" I like Amy will you get back together

"Ty" I don't know buddy , I don't know buddy

"Thomas" I hope so

"Ty" You know I am hopeful buddy

Back at Heartland

Amy and Lou hanging out in the back of Jack truck

"Lou" so how are you doing

"Amy" what since I told Ty I kissed Jason and now he won't talk to me

"Lou" where is he now

"Amy". I don't know is truck is gone so maybe he went into town or something

"Lou" Ty loves the way he looks at you is love

"Amy" why do we keep hitting hiccup after hiccup

"Lou" Because relationships have their ups and downs that happen.

"Amy" we seem to be down more than up right now

"Lou" you will find your way with Ty together without the drama

"Amy" do you think Ty will give me a second chance

"Lou" best advice that I can give you talk to Ty face to face

Ty truck pulls up in the driveway

"Amy" I guess I better go talk to him

"Lou" Good Luck

Amy gets off the truck and walks over to Ty

"Amy" Hey Can we talk

"Ty" Not right now I am not ready to talk just yet

Ty walks up into the loft

To be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Up in Ty loft

Amy and Ty sitting on the bed

"Amy" Ty I am sorry

"Ty" what exactly are you sorry for

"Amy" For kissing Jason I am just upset about Thomas

"Ty" Amy why are you upset about Thomas he is my brother

"Amy" I feel like you are choosing him over me

"Ty" Amy that would never happen I promise

"Amy" Really?

"Ty" yes I am sorry if you ever felt like I was picking Jason over you You are my #1 nothihg could ever change that and anytime I spend with Thomas you are always welcome to come with us I promise you are always going to be the most important person in my life ok .

"Amy" Ok

"Ty" and please come talk to me about how you are feeling don't go kissing old boyfriends

"Amy" Deal and I am sorry for not coming to you directly , I just felt like you were picking Thomas over me

"Ty" That would never happen

"Amy" Do you still love me

"Ty" Of course I still love you

Amy lays her head on his shoulder

"Ty" we are going to be ok

Ty kisses Amy on the forehead

They head downstairs, Jack working in the barn

"Jack" did you work everything out

"Ty" yeah, we did now we are going for a walk

Ty and Amy head out on the path

"Amy" You know I was thinking

"Ty" what

"Amy" we could go to my family Cabin sometime

"Ty" sure sounds good

"Amy" awesome

"Ty" Amy please be honest with me

"Amy" from now on I will be ok

"Ty" I want this to work I really do but I need honestly

"Amy" I promise to be open and honest with you from now on

"Ty" Thank you Amy that means a lot

In Baylee dorm

Baylee studing working on his laptop when Brian walks in

"Brian" hey there is a party tonight do you want to go ?

"Baylee" No Thanks I have a test tomorrow I really need to study for

"Brian" college is not all about hitting the books

"Baylee" yeah it is

"Brian" come on come loosen up with me and my friends

"Baylee" No I am not coming with you tonight end of discussion

Brian walks out of the dorm room and make a call

"Brian" Hey its me meet me at the quad in 20 I need your help with something Thanks man

Baylee gets his phone out and makes out

Back at Heartland

Amy and Ty having a picnic

Amy phone rings and she answers it

"Amy" hey Baylee what up how is College Nick brother name the oldest one his name was Brian the one who went to private school what he is your roommate , Be careful he is trouble

Amy hangs up

"Ty" what wrong

"Amy" Baylee roommate is Brian Nick brother and you thought Nick was bad Brian is twice as bad he got sent to private school because he was kicked out of Hudson high

"Ty" what did he do

"Amy" Mainly for fighting and cheating

"Ty" sounds like a stand up guy

"Amy" yeah where do you think Nick learned to be evil from

"Ty" I thought you said after his father died he turned dark

"Amy" He was already turning but that was the final straw

"Ty" what are you going to do

"Amy" I don't know yet I know I am not going to get in involved

"Ty" wow I am impressed at that

"Amy" I am with you I love my brother but Nick is in my past and if Baylee needs my help I will help him because that is what family does

"Ty" No we will help him you are not doing this alone ok you are never alone I will always be there for you no matter what and if helping Baylee means we go to Nick then that is what we do ok .

"Amy" ok lets talk about something else

"Ty" ok like what

"Amy" Thomas

"Ty" it is still strange to me that I have a little brother

"Amy" yeah I bet it is but I think you too will bond

"Ty" I think we will I have no doubt we will bond

"Amy" what do you say the next time he is over all three of us hang out and do something

"Ty" sounds good

TY and Amy kiss , They head back to Heartland in the house

Jack is pacing the kitchen

"Amy" what is wrong Grandpa

"Jack" I keep calling Baylee no answer

"Amy" He might be in trouble he called me Brian is his roommate

"Jack" as in Nick brother

"Amy" Yeah

"Jack" that is a huge problem he is worse then Nick ever was

"Amy" I know

Jack throws on his boots and grabs his car keys

"Amy" Where are you going

"jack" To check on your brother he is not answering his phone so I am headed to Vancover

"Amy" Call me as soon as you get there

"Jack" I will

Jack gets in his truck and drives away, TY Grabs Amy Shoulders

"Ty" Its going to be ok

Amy leans into Ty

"Amy" Can we go wait in Baylee room

"Ty" sure

Ty and Amy walk into Baylee room and sit on his bed

About 20 minutes later, Lou walks by and sees Ty and Amy on Baylee bed

"Lou" what is going on where is Grandpa

"Amy" Baylee is not answering his phone and Brian is Baylee roommate

"Lou" as in Nick crazy brother

"Amy" Yeah so Grandpa is on his way to see Baylee make sure he is ok Grandpa said he would call as soon as he knew something

"Lou" ok that is good are you two back together

"Ty" we are we worked it out and everything is ok

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Amy sitting in the tree house , TY walks over

"Ty" what are you doing in here

"Amy" Baylee and I used to hang out up here

"Ty" What about Lou

"Amy" Lou had her nose stuck in a book too much to enjoy life

"Ty" I see

Ty grabs Amy leg

"Ty" Its going to be ok

"Amy" You seem confidant

"Ty" Yeah I do because I know Baylee will be ok

In Vancover ,

Jack arrives at the college

Jack walks into Baylee dorm and he is not there he walks into the hallway and walks over to the front desk

"Jack" Hello can you help me find my Grandson

"Front Desk" what is his name

"Jack" Baylee Flemming

"Front Desk" He left about an hour ago with some guys

"Jack" Thanks

Meanwhile in a field

Baylee Duct taped to a chair

"Brian" so you think you can just turn me down and get away with or how your sister and dump my brother and get away with well no one out here will hear you scream

"Baylee" what is wrong with me

"Brian" me what is wrong with you ?

Brian punches Baylee across the face

Back at Heartland

Amy and Ty sitting in the tree house, Amy Phone rings she picks up the phone

"Amy" hey Grandpa you can't find him Ty and I are coming to Vancouver we are leaving in about an hour

Ty and Amy pack up and load up in Ty truck and take off they arrive in Vancouver they go to the hotel and go up to their room Amy seems stressed Ty grabs Amy and hugs her

"Ty" Hey its going to be ok we will find Baylee

Ty , Amy meet up with Jack

"Jack" Hey

"Ty" Hey

"Amy" Any Luck

"Jack" Not yet

"Amy" If Brian does have him Brian is Dangerous

"Ty" Yeah but finding him would be like finding a needle in a haystack they could be anywhere

"Amy" We have to try

"Ty" Amy I am not giving up on him we just need to devise a plane to find him

Later on, that day

Ty and Amy head to the campus into Baylee dorm room and look around

"Amy" Nothing here

Back in the park

Baylee phone rings right beside him , Brian picks it up

"Brian" Oh look its your sister that evil bitch who dumped my brother I hope she does show up I would love a piece of her to make her pay for what she did to my brother

"Baylee" You leave my sister out of it don't you dare hurt her or you will have me to deal with

"Brian" you think I am scared of you in your dreams

"Baylee" you should be

Baylee Is discreetly untying the rope behind his back, Back to Amy Ty

"Amy" (Panicked) we have to find him

"Ty" we will find him we just need someone to give us a hint of where he might be held hostage by Brian

Ty hugs Amy

"Ty" It will be ok we will find him I promise

Jack walks in

"Jack" I got a text from Baylee he is in battery park

"Ty" I know where that is come on I will drive

Ty Amy and Jack get in his truck and take off they arrive at the park

"Amy" I don't see Baylee anywhere

"Ty" There is a cellar where he probally is come on follow me

Ty and Amy head toward the cellar they go inside

"Ty" stay here be quiet let me go in first and see what we are dealing with

Ty heads down quietly sneaks up on Brian and hits him over the head , Ty unties Baylee but Brain slowly wakes up and attacks Ty foot, Ty starts swinging they get into a fight , Brian punches Ty in the face knocking him out Brian takes Baylee out of the cellar where he sees Amy

"Brian" Hello Amy you little bitch

"Baylee" Amy run

Down in the Cellar Ty comes too and relizes Brian and Baylee are gone he gets out of the cellar and relizes that Amy is now missing

"Ty" Amy!

Ty runs and sees a car drive off

Ty gets in his truck and follows it

In Brian truck both Baylee and Amy are tried up

"Baylee" (mouthed) it's going to be ok we are in this together

Brian arrives at a where house where they go inside ties them both to a chair where Nick is waiting

"Nick" Hello Amy I have you right where I want you

Ty waits outside , Jack comes up behind Ty

"Ty" Amy is in there

"Jack" we have to go inside

"Ty" wait we can't just barge in there they will be expecting that, and we could hurt Baylee or Amy and we don't want that

"Jack" No we don't

In the Wearhouse

"Nick" You brought this on yourself, Baylee he was just bait I knew you would come looking for your brother and if Ty is here that just makes the best reunion possible

Nick slaps Amy across the face and drugs her

At The entrance of the Wearhouse, Ty gets in he comes face to face with Brian and Nick, he hides behind a wall Amy lock eyes with Ty

"Amy" (Mouths) Help

"Ty" (mouths) I am going to just hang on ok I love you

"Amy" (mouths) I love you too

TY wait and the sudden he hears footsteps grow closer and closer and hears gunfire its Jason shooting at Brian and Baylee , Ty races over to free Amy he unties her and frees her , Amy grabs on to her and gets her out and Ty frees Baylee , They escape and get out of the Wearhouse Nick and Brian are left bleeding on the floor

To Be Continued


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Amy and Ty get out of the Wherehouse, Amy runs over and hugs Jack

"Jack" it is so good to see you

"Amy" It's good to see you

Baylee runs over

"Jack" Baylee it. Is so good see you?

Jack hugs Baylee

"Amy" why did Jason show up

"Jack" I don't know Jason was here

"Amy" He was the one who shot Brian and Nick

"Ty" Come on let's get you back to the hotel

Ty and Amy head back to the hotel they walk in the room

"Ty" are you ok

"Amy". Yeah, I am ok

"Ty" are you sure you are ok you have been through an ordeal

"Amy" I am fine

"Ty" are you sure

"Amy" Yes, I am sure please stop asking me that

Ty and Amy sit on the bed

"Amy" Thank you for saving me

"Ty" Always hey I will always save you and I never want to lose you

"Amy" Guess what I am not going anywhere, and you can't get rid of me

"Ty" Good

Knock at the door, Ty walks and answers the door

"TY" Jason hey

"Jason" Can I come in

"Ty" sure you come in

"Amy" Jason how did you know we were here

"Jason" Lou called me said you might need back up, so I came

"Amy" I see well thank you, but this means nothing I am not getting back together with you

"Jason" you kissed me

"Amy" That was a mistake I am with Ty I was angary with Ty when it happens

"Jason" so there is no us?

"Amy" No there is no us

"Jason" ok I can be a man and accept the fact

Jason walks out

"Ty" Are you ok?

"Amy" Yeah, I am fine I let Jason go to be with you

Ty and Amy lay on the bed, Amy falls asleep on Ty

About 20 minutes later, Amy startled awake

"Ty" Amy are you are ok?

"Amy" (panting) yeah, I am ok

"Ty" You have been through an ordeal its ok not to be ok

"Amy" I feel like I am losing control

"Ty" And when you do I will be there for you are never alone

"Amy" what do you say we go back to Hudson tomorrow

"Ty" sound good to me

Ty and Amy fall asleep

The next morning there is a knock at the door , Amy is asleep Ty walks to answer the door

"Officer" Are you Ty Borden

"Ty" Yes

"Officer" I need to speak to you for a moment

TY walks in the hall and closes the door

"Officer" Do you know what happen to Nick and Brian west

"Ty" I wasn't focused on them I was focused on getting Amy out

"Officer" Did you shoot them

"Ty" No I didn't shoot them I didn't even know they were shot

"Officer" ok I will contact you if I have anymore questions

Ty walks back inside

"Amy" who was at the door

"Ty" It was an officer he was asking about if I shot Brian and Nick

"Amy" They were shot

"Ty" Apparently, I was so focused on you I didn't even know they were shot

"Amy" I heard Gunfire, but I had no idea anyone was actually shot

"Ty" Me either what if it was Jason who shot them trying to set me up for murder

"Amy" Jason would never do that

"Ty" Really well I never thought a lot of things would happen but here we are

"Amy" Jason didn't shoot Brian and Nick

"Ty" You know for a fact

"Amy" well no

"Ty" we must diligent about everything until we got to the bottom of this

"Amy" ok

"Ty" are you defending Jason

"Amy" NO I am not I just don't, but that Jason shot Brian and Nick

"Ty" well someone did because they are both shot and killed

Later, that day they arrive back at Heartland

Lou races outside to greet Lou and gives her a huge hug

"Lou" I am so happy to see you

"Amy" Please loosen up your grip a bit I can barely breathe

Lou releases Amy they walk into the barn, Ty walks up to the barn

Back in Vancouver in Jason Hotel room

"Jason" (says to himself) I have gotten you right where I want you

Back at Heartland in the loft

Amy walks up

"Ty" hey did you get unpacked

"Amy" Yeah, I did but I realized that I didn't want to be away

"Ty" I will be here until the end, Did Baylee stay in Vancouver

"Amy" Yeah, he did, and Grandpa is flying in tomorrow

"Ty" You know what

"Amy" Grandpa is not up here tonight maybe I could stay up here tonight

"Ty" You can stay up here if you want

"Amy" Yeah, I want to

"Ty" ok

"Amy" the only reason I am staying up here is because I don't want to be alone tonight

"Ty" It's No Problem I will sleep on the couch

"Amy" Ok

Ty hugs Amy

"Ty" It's going to be ok

"Amy" Thanks for being here for me

"Ty" Of course

The next day

TY and Amy go for a horseback ride

"Ty" Is this helping

"Amy" It is always to be on a horse

"Ty" well we will ride every day until you are feeling better

"Amy" Thanks

Ty and Amy ride they return to Heartland

That Night

Amy and Ty are asleep in the loft

Amy is startled awake by Jason standing in their apartment

"Jason" Ty is getting what he deserves

Amy wakes up

"Amy" Jason NO!

Ty wakes up

"Ty" Amy are you ok

"Amy" Jason was in your loft

"Ty" Jason was never here

"Amy" Yes, he was he stood right over there and said you were getting everything he deserved

"Ty" Hey your dealing with a lot it was a bad dream that is all it was

"Amy" I feel like I am losing control

"Ty" and when you do hold on to me let me take care of you

"Amy" ok Can you lay with me

"Ty" Absolutely

Ty lays on the bed with Amy until she falls asleep

To Be Continued


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The Next Moring

Up in the loft Ty and Amy wake up together,

"Ty" Good Morning

"Amy" Good morning I slept better last night with you by myside

"Ty" And I will always be here

"Amy" Thank you

"Ty" Always I love you

Ty hears a car pull up outside, Ty walks downstairs

"Officer" Are you Ty Borden

"Ty" yes

"Officer" you are under arrest for killing Brian and Nick

The officer hand cuffs Ty and puts him in the squad car

At the police station

Ty in the integration room

"Officer" What happen that night

"Ty" Look I didn't kill them Ok I was focused on getting Amy out of a dangerous situation I didn't even know they had been killed until the next morning

"Officer" Really

"Ty" Yes

"Officer" so what happen

"Ty" I went into the Wearhouse saw Amy and Ty tied to chair and I freed them both I don't even own a gun or had gun with me

"Officer "You live at heartland on a ranch I am sure you have access to a gun

"Ty" Look I didn't shoot them

"Officer" Jason a key witness said you did

"TY" well Jason has it out for me so I wouldn't take his word if I were you

"Officer" Look there is an investigation going on at the Wearhouse so all I know is what the key witness told me that you shot and killed me, but I am going to let you go but don't leave town

Ty walks out to Amy waiting for him

"Ty" Hey what are you doing here

"Amy" Thought you would need a ride home

"Ty" Thank you

Ty and Amy arrive back at Heartland

Ty walks up to his loft Amy follows

"Ty" Jason is framing me for murder

"Amy" What

"Ty" Jason shot Brian and Nick and told the cops I did it

"Amy" I didn't even know he was there

"Ty" Neither did I but we have to find away to prove that he is guilty

"Amy" I will help you in anyway I can we have to convince the cops that you are innocent I can be an eye witness I am here to help you

"Ty" Thank you Amy that means a lot

"Amy" we are going to fight this with everything you are not going down for this in anyway possibly come on let's go for a trail ride

Ty and Amy walk downstairs tack up horses and head out

"Ty" NO matter what bad happens in my life I know you are always going to be the good in my life

"Amy" well you are a always good thing in my life I love you Ty

"Ty" I love you too

Back at Heartland

Jason walks up to the main house and knocks on the door, Lou answers

"Lou" hey Jason

"Jason" Is Amy home

"Lou" No she is not she went out for a trail ride I can tell her you stopped by

Jason walks away

Back in Vancouver

Nick and Brian in a café

"Brian" we got Ty right where we want him and now Jason is on our side

"Nick" Ty will finally go down and I will finally be with Amy the Love of my life

"Brian" Mister Good Guy Ty is going down

"Nick" I have always hated that guy the key is we have to stay on the DL, so everyone thinks we are dead

"Brian" I have got us fake passports we are leaving the country and Jason knows what to do

"Nick" when do you leave

"Brian" Tomorrow we take the noon flight to London England

"Nick" perfect

Back on the trail

"Ty" Amy I am sorry all this is happening

"Amy" I know you are innocent we just have to prove to the courts you are innocent and I think I have away because I don't think Brian and Nick are dead and I think they are helping Jason frame you we need to find Nick and Brian Alive

"Ty" so you think they are alive

"Amy" Come on it all fits how is that two of my ex boyfriends are involved and want you out of my life

"Ty" It is a Theory

"Amy" we must somehow prove it to be true

"Ty" and how are we going to that

"Amy" There must be away we can play this game too and I am not going to sit back and watch you go to possible for prison for something you didn't do

"Ty" I don't want you to wind up in jail

"Amy" I am not going too

"Ty" Ok promise me if this goes too far

"Amy" I promise but I know your innocent

"Ty" I am glad you believe me

"Amy" There is no doubt in my mind

Ty and Amy head back to Heartland

To Be Continued


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Back at Heartland up in the loft

"Ty" What are the chances this is a set up and Brian and Nick are still alive and somehow Jason has teamed up with Nick to frame me

"Amy" Boy don't I win the award for the worst boyfriends on the planet

"Ty" Everyone makes bad choices in life the important thing is we need to take them down whoever is involved so you and I can move on together

"Amy" You and I huh

"Ty" I still love that will never change

"Amy" Good I am glad

"Ty" we just must find a way to clear my name

"Amy" where there Is a will there is a way

"Ty" we will find the truth one way or another

"Amy" You and I will figure this out together I will not leave your side

"Ty" Thank you Amy that means a lot

Ty and Amy kiss

In London

In the hotel room

"Brian" Now that we are in London

"Nick" That Jerk is going to pay for everything

"Brian" we just must lay low and not blow our cover

"Nick" Like anyone here is going to blow our cover

At the London Airport

Baylee walks out of the terminal

"Baylee" I am going to find the truth of what is going on

Baylee gets in a cab and drives away he arrives at the hotel he walks in

"Front Desk" Can I help you

"Nick" I am looking for a Nick West and Brian West

"Front Desk" I am sorry I can't tell you that information

"Nick" someone is in trouble and I need to know if they are staying here

The Front Desk clerk searches on her computer

"Front Desk" sorry no one here by that name

"Baylee" Thank anyway

Baylee walks out, walks down the street

Back at Heartland

Amy down in the barn brushing out her horse, Lou walks in

"Lou" How are things

"Amy" Ty is trying to figure who framed him for murder

"Lou" He doesn't think that Nick and Brian are dead

"Amy" No something tells me there is something going on we just must find the truth of what happen

"Lou" Good luck with that let me know if you need my help

"Amy" Thanks that means a lot

"Lou" because I know Ty is innocent

"Amy" I am glad you believe he is innocent

Up in the loft

Ty pacing back forth, Amy walks back upstairs

"Amy" we will find the answers we are looking for

"Ty" I know we will

Amy kisses Ty

"Amy" I love you no matter what happens

"Ty" Thank you for standing by myside

"Amy" Always

Back in London

Baylee eating at a café when he sees someone who looks like Nick he follows the guy into an ally way

"Baylee" Nick your not dead

"Nick" what did you do follow me here

"Baylee" yeah I did I knew you guys were setting up Ty the question is why

"Nick" Amy is mine

"Baylee" open your eyes Nick she is with Ty get used to it

"Nick" I don't think so and if you say one word about Brian and I being alive you are going to wish you hadn't

"Baylee" Is that a threat or a promise

"Nick" It's both so walk away before you regret go back to Hudosn and forgot you saw anything

"Baylee" Not a fat chance in hell

"Nick" Then pay the price

"Baylee" Answer this question and I will keep my mouth shut

"Nick" ok fine

"Baylee" Who is setting up TY if isn't you considering you are supposed to dead

"Nick" Jason is the one pulling the strings he is the one setting up Ty

"Baylee" That BASTARD

"Nick" You remember this stays between us or I come after you

"Baylee" You think I fear you come on you are worthless man who is a nobody and is a loser because the love of his life dumped him

"Nick" so why are you trying to clear Amy boyfriend name

"Baylee" Because she loves Ty and I don't want to see her get hurt so all three of you lay off ok

"Nick" Fine but this deal is only good if you keep your end of the Bargin

"Baylee" fine I will just make sure I am a witness if this goes to trail

"Nick" fine

Baylee walks away and takes a picture of Nick finds Jason and Brian having lunch at a café a sneak a picture of them

"Baylee" Now I have all the proof I need

Back at Heartland

Ty watching the horses in the field, Amy walks over

"Amy" Hey are you ok

"Ty" I've been better

Amy pulls out her phone

"Amy" Baylee sent me these pictures

"Ty" Is that Nick and Brian

"Amy" They are alive, and Jason was framing you for murder they all were so as soon as Baylee gets back to Canada, he is going to tell the police the truth and show them the pictures

Ty hugs Amy

"Ty" THIS IS AMAZING, I always knew I liked your brother come on let's go get dinner at Maggie's and celebrate

To Be Continued


End file.
